Le gardien du secret
by mariecristal
Summary: Pourquoi Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James Potter, a-t-il refusé de devenir le gardien du secret pour ses deux meilleurs amis. L'explication de JK est brève et nébuleuse. Voici celle que je me suis faites.
1. Tout un déménagment

J'ai tenter de trouver l'explication la plus plausible afin d'expliquer pourquoi Sirius Black, le meilleur ami, loyale de James et parrain d'Harry a refusé d'être le gardien du secret. JK Rolling l'explique brièvement, en expliquant qu'il aurait été trop facile pour les Mangemorts de deviner qui l'était. Mais Sirius Black a été jusqu'à donner sa vie pour sauvé Harry dans le tome 5. Je doute que son seul motif fut la peur de se faire tuer... Voici la question qui a donner naissance à ma fanfiction. En voici le prologue.

Cette fanfiction est ma première. Je l'ai mûrit depuis plusieurs année. Je serais donc très intéressée à avoir des commentaires afin de m'améliorer. Merci beaucoup à vous tous.

p.s. Ce que je considère comme le prologue est écrit au complet. Alors je pourrai poster souvent un nouveau chapitre. Le délais repose surtout sur le temps de les copier de papier à l'ordinateur...

 **Chapitre 1 : Tout un déménagement !**

\- Où as-tu mis le biberon ? demande Lily à Sirius

\- Sur l'étagère du haut. À côté des assiettes, lui répond Sirius.

\- Tu as encore tellement de boites que tu n'as pas défaites. Comment tu fais pour t'y retrouver ? demande James.

\- Franchement, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, répond Sirius essoufflé. Aide-moi plutôt à trouver les couches. Je pense qu'elles sont dans le salon.

Le salon était rempli de boîtes à moitié défaites. Sirius avait déménagé depuis deux mois dans cette maison, mais on aurait pu croire que c'était la veille. James trouva finalement les couches entre deux boites vides.

\- Tu dis qu'elle est partie pendant la nuit. Sans laisser de mot, sans t'avertir ! s'étonna James.

\- Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte ce matin quand Hélène s'est mise à pleurer, répond Sirius en s'approchant du divan où était emmailloté un petit bébé. Heureusement, elle dort maintenant. Merci d'être venu à mon secours.

\- Ben voyons ! Les amis, c'est fait pour ça, non ? lui répondit James en posant la main sur l'épaule.

\- On savait que ça arriverait, ajouta Lily, un biberon tout chaud à la main. Pas si rapidement que ça, mais tant pis, on fera avec.

Lily prit le bébé dans ses bras. Comme si Hélène l'avait pressenti, elle se réveilla pour boire.

\- Aller profitons-en pour défaire quelques boîtes, proposa James après avoir observé quelques instants le nourrisson boire au biberon. Lunard va venir faire un tour cet après-midi. Il est épuisé par sa dernière nuit…

\- Je suis content qu'il puisse venir, malgré la pleine lune. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de sa part. J'espère qu'il n'est plus fâché, dit Sirius, soucieux.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit James en remplissant une bibliothèque de livre. Et puis après, quand il verra ce joli petit bébé, il ne sera pas capable de rester fâché après toi. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais pu le rester longtemps contre toi. Où veux-tu que je range les serviettes ?

\- Dans l'armoire de gauche dans la salle de bain, répondit Sirius.

\- As-tu des nouvelles de Queudever ? demanda Lily.

\- Non aucune, mais le connaissant, il va surement arriver en soirée, répondit Sirius.

Le rangement des boîtes alla bon train ce matin-là. Lily prépara le dîner et Remus arriva à ce moment s'asseoir avec eux.

\- Salut Remus, je suis tellement content que tu aies pu venir, dit joyeusement Sirius en l'accueillant avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut Sirius, répondit doucement Remus.

\- Tu veux voir la petite merveille ? lui demanda Lily en lui déposant le bébé dans les bras.

Remus eu l'air mal à l'aise au début. Ce bébé n'avait que quelques jours après tout. Hélène fixa son regard dans celui de Remus. Il ne put détacher ses yeux de cette petite rouquine aux yeux bleus. Il sourit malgré lui.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister, dit James à Sirius en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Remus fut alors tiré de sa transe et regarda Sirius.

\- C'est une magnifique petite fille. Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Hélène. Tu n'es plus fâché contre moi ? lui demanda Sirius à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Remus avec un sourire mal à l'aise.

Il l'avait tellement détesté quand il avait appris ce qu'il avait fait. En plus de tout ça, il allait devenir père. Ce petit être qu'il avait imaginé tellement fois en rêve venir lui gâcher sa relation avec Sirius, n'était en fait qu'une jolie rousse qui s'endormait entre ses bras. En l'entendant dire qu'il n'était plus fâché, Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus. Leurs regards se croisèrent ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Aucun n'osant bouger, n'osant parler. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lily s'avança pour prendre Hélène que le lien se rompit.

Comme Sirius l'avait prédit, Peter arriva plus tard cette après-midi-là. Tous les cinq firent du bon travail avec les boîtes. Quand ses amis quittèrent ce soir-là, Sirius fût content du travail qui avait été fait. Il lui semblait que maintenant que toutes ces boîtes étaient disparues, il aurait plus de facilité à accomplir son nouveau rôle de père.

C'est épuisé et heureux qu'il s'endormit sur le canapé du salon.


	2. Bonne fête Hélène !

Voici le deuxième chapitre. C'est plus un chapitre pour vous mettre en contexte de la vie de Sirius. J'introduit de nouveaux personnages de mon invention : Myrline et Socrate. C'est un couple créole qui aide l'ordre dans les missions d'infiltration. Ils aident Dumbledore en rapportant les fait de leur espion. J'ajoute immédiatement le chapitre 3 et 4 afin de vous lancer dans l'action et cesser de vous faire patienter. Dis-moi si vous aimer (ou pas).

 **Chapitre 2 : Bonne fête Hélène !**

\- Sirius, où se trouve le fouet ? J'en ai besoin pour mélanger le crémage, mais je ne le trouve pas ! cria Remus derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

Sirius qui sortait tout juste de la douche arriva dans la cuisine.

\- Ça fait presqu'un an que tu vis ici et tu ne sais toujours pas où se trouve le fouet, lui répondit Sirius en s'essuyant les cheveux d'une serviette.

Il sortit le fouet du dernier tiroir en souriant à Remus. Il lui tendit le fouet et Remus le prit, mais Sirius ne le lâcha pas. Il s'approcha de lui, le prit par la taille, mais Remus l'arrêta en déposant sa main sur son torse nu.

\- Sirius, tu sais que je ne veux pas de ça devant _elle_ , le réprimanda Remus.

\- Je sais, mais elle est trop petite pour comprendre. Et même si elle comprenait que veux-tu que ça lui fasse qu'on soit heureux tous les deux ?

\- Elle est peut-être petite maintenant, mais quand elle sera plus grande, elle ira le raconter à tout le monde.

\- Peut-être bien… dit Sirius détaché.

\- Aller va t'habiller. Les invités vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Sirius sortit de la cuisine en souriant à la vue d'Hélène qui était assise par terre admirant un livre sur les différents dragons. Elle jacassait devant le livre et criait de joie à chaque fois que l'un d'eux crachait du feu. Sirius revient habillé de l'une de ses plus belles robes de sorcier.

\- Et voilà ! déclara Remus. Le gâteau est enfin prêt.

Sirius prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle avait tellement changé depuis un an. Ses cheveux roux avaient poussé. Il l'avait d'ailleurs coiffé de petites lulus sur le dessus de sa tête. James faisait souvent des blagues sur sa rousseur. Il le taquinait en lui demandant s'il était bien sûr de l'identité de la mère prétendant que c'était peut-être de Lily qu'elle tenait ses cheveux. Pourtant, Hélène n'avait que les cheveux de Lily. Ses yeux bleus lui venaient de sa mère et tous les autres traits lui venaient des Black. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement. D'ailleurs ses sourcils étaient ceux de la mère de Sirius. Quand elle les fronçait et se mettait en colère c'était le portrait craché de cette vieille chipie.

Il s'approcha du comptoir où Remus venait de déposer le gâteau. C'était une jolie pièce montée de deux étages rose et blanc décorer de toutes sortes de bonbon de toutes les couleurs. Hélène le trouva à son goût et essaya de l'attraper à deux mains.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Sirius alla ouvrir. C'était Myrline et Socrate, des membres de l'Ordre du phénix avec qui Sirius avait développé une grande amitié. Tous les deux étaient d'origine créole et travaillaient à recruter de nouveau membre. Ils avaient donc beaucoup de disponibilité pour prendre soin d'Hélène lorsque Sirius et Remus devaient partir en mission. Myrline et Socrate étaient les deuxièmes parents d'Hélène et c'est pour cela que celle-ci les accueilli avec un grand sourire, des rires et les bras tendus vers eux.

\- Salut ma puce ! s'exclama Myrline en prenant Hélène dans ses bras.

Socrate lui sourit et lui passa une main sur la tête.

\- Salut Sirius ! Alors ça fait déjà un an que tu es papa ! Le temps passe vite mon vieux ! dit Socrate en lui serrant la main.

\- À qui le dis-tu ! Bienvenue, entrez, entrez.

Myrline et Socrate s'installèrent dans le salon et Remus vient les rejoindre. Sirius allait faire de même quand on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Cette fois, c'était Peter.

\- Salut Sirius. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard.

\- Non. En fait tu es pile à l'heure. Entre donc ! lui dit Sirius

\- À l'heure ? Mais le hibou que tu m'as envoyé pour m'inviter disait 9h ! dit Peter un peu douteux.

\- Je sais bien, mais je me suis dit qu'avec ta ponctualité légendaire en te disant 9h, tu arriverais à l'heure, répondit Sirius,

\- Et tu avais raison, ajouta Remus.

\- Je te l'avais dit hein ? Aller envoie la monnaie ! dit Sirius triomphant

Remus jeta les yeux en l'air. Il fouilla dans ses poches et donna à Sirius le Gallion qu'ils avaient parié. Peter les regardait alternativement déconcerté par les estimations de Sirius.

\- Où je dépose le cadeau ? finit-il par demander timidement

\- Oh, Remus va te montrer, répondit Sirius en lui pointant la salle à manger.

Sirius retourna au salon et Remus et Peter viennent le rejoindre un instant après.

\- Hé, mais ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Hélène, dit soudain Sirius à Peter. Tu veux la prendre ?

\- -Et bien, tu sais moi, les bébés… se défendit Peter.

Mais avant même qu'il puisse finir sa phrase Sirius lui mit Hélène dans les bras. Peter n'avait définitivement pas l'air à l'aise avec un bébé. Il restait là les bras tendu, Hélène le regardant avec appréhension aussi bien qu'il avait pour elle. On frappa à nouveau à la porte. James sauta dans les bras de Sirius au moment même où celui-ci ouvrait la porte.

\- Je suis tellement content de te voir ! déclara-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, mais pourquoi, tu me fais cette déclaration d'amour ? demanda Sirius surpris.

\- On n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de toi après notre évasion de Pré-au-Lard la semaine dernière. Continua James

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu une minute depuis pour vous écrire avec la fête de la petite et tout… Tu n'as pas vraiment cru que ces Mangemorts m'avaient eu ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Comment ils auraient pu ? C'est Lily qui avait peur pour toi. Je lui ai dit que ne pouvait pas être mort, mais tu sais comment elle est à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde…

\- Ouais c'est ça ! interrompit Lily. Ne compte plus sur moi pour te réconforter la prochaine fois que tu seras inquiet pour tes amis.

James regarda Sirius en haussant les épaules et Sirius éclata de rire. Son rire ressemblant à celui d'un aboiement de chien.

\- Content de te voir Lily, dit-il avant de les conduire au salon.

À ce moment, on entendit s'élever les pleurs d'Hélène. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Hélène était dans les bras de Myrline qui la consolait.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème demanda Sirius

\- C'est moi, dit Peter. Je devais mal la tenir, car elle s'est mise à pleurer d'un seul coup.

\- Relaxe Peter ! s'éclaffa Sirius. Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès.

\- Ha oui ? Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ? demanda-t-il apeuré

\- Fâché ? Ben voyons Peter ! Tu es drôle ! pouffa Sirius en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Au moment de se mettre à la table, Lily et Remus aidèrent Sirius à mettre le rôti de porc et les salades sur la table. Tout en mangeant, ils s'échangeaient des nouvelles.

\- Saviez-vous que Molly Weasley est à nouveau enceinte ! dit Myrline.

\- Quoi encore ? demanda Sirius

\- Elle n'a pas déjà 3 enfants ? demanda Lily

\- Elle en a cinq. La dernière fois elle a eu des jumeaux. Celui-là sera le 6e, informa Myrline.

\- 6 enfants ! Qu'en penses-tu Lily ? 6 c'est un bon chiffre, non ? dit James en riant.

\- Et si on commençait par un seul ! répondit Lily.

Cette journée resta marquée dans la mémoire de Sirius comme l'une des plus belles de sa vie. Tous ses amis rassemblés autour de lui, c'était la famille qu'il avait toujours voulue. Cette journée fut comme un arrêt dans le temps. Une pause que tous apprécièrent. Un moment où ils purent enfin oublier qu'autour d'eux régnait la désolation et la mort à cause d'un mage noir qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres


	3. Une question de confiance et de confiden

De nouveaux personnages se joignent aux autres dans ce chapitre. Ils existent dans les livres et donc ils appartiennent eux aussi à JK Rolling. Je me doute que si les Maraudeurs n'ont pas vu la traîtrise de Peter Pettigrow, c'est qu'il y avait sûrement d'autres monde autour d'eux en qui ils avaient moins confiance...

 **Chapitre 3 : Une question de confiance et de confidence.**

Le temps passa. Les nouvelles de mort et de disparitions venaient sans cesse aux oreilles de Sirius. La liste était longue dans la Gazette du sorcier. Malgré tout, il la lisait toujours au complet pour s'assurer qu'il n'y verrait pas le nom de James, de Lily, de Remus ou de Peter. Il était toujours soulagé à la fin de sa lecture, mais un goût amer lui restait en pensant à tous ces gens décédés. Les membres de l'Ordre faisaient souvent partie de la liste des morts et disparus.

Un soir de décembre, Dumbledore convoqua quelques membres de l'Ordre à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait obtenu deux opportunités afin d'atteindre Voldemort. Dumbledore leur demanda d'attendre devant sa porte. Sirius regardait cette grande porte de chêne sculpter où il avait été convoqué à quelques reprises avec James. Il sourit en pensant à toutes les heures de retenue et tous les coups qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux. James était à côté de lui et semblait avoir la même idée que lui. Lily et Peter étaient adossés au mur près d'eux. Remus avait été avec eux quelques instants auparavant, mais Dumbledore l'avait fait entrer seul avant tout le monde. Quand Remus sorti du bureau quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius et lui échangèrent un regard tandis que Dumbledore priait aux autres d'entrer. Marlène McKinnon et Edgar Bones qui étaient avec eux ce soir-là et ils furent invités à entrer également. Sirius ne les connaissait que de vu, mais il avait toujours eu une bonne impression d'eux. En entrant dans le bureau, Sirius passa si proche de Remus qu'il put lui effleurer la main et lui glisser un mot qu'il lui avait écrit pendant qu'il patientait.

Quand Dumbledore referma la porte de son bureau, une atmosphère mystérieuse résignait dans la pièce. Le vieux maître reprit place derrière son bureau. Il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue, mais malgré tout il avait l'air satisfait de son entretient avec Remus.

\- Je vous ai fait venir ce soir, car j'ai une mission très importante à vous confier. Personne ne doit être mis au courant en dehors de ceux qui sont dans cette pièce.

Dumbledore prit un moment de silence où il regarda chacun d'eux arrêtant son regard sur Sirius, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. En effet, Sirius était justement en train de se demander si l'avertissement incluait aussi Remus.

\- Personne ! ajouta Dumbledore en maintenant son regard sur Sirius. Personne ne doit être au courant de ce que je vais vous confier. Si vous le faites, la mission pourrait être compromise…

Il y eût un silence profond que Dumbledore brisa à nouveau.

\- Comme vous le savez déjà, le ministère a mis la main sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle et son mari sont considérés comme étant des généraux très importants qui œuvrent pour Voldemort.

Il y eût un frisson qui parcourut tous ceux qui étaient dans le bureau à l'exception de Dumbledore.

\- Monsieur, n'avez-vous pas peur des répercussions qui pourrait avoir à prononcer son nom ? demanda Marlène inquiète.

\- À l'extérieur de ce château, il est prudent de ne pas le prononcer en effet, mais à l'intérieur de ce château, Voldemort n'a aucune emprise, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Un nouveau frisson parcourut les membres de l'Ordre.

\- Comme je le disais le ministère a réussi à capturer Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils la cachent dans un endroit que seulement moi et deux autres personnes connaissent. J'ai une totale confiance en ces deux-là, je leur confirais ma vie s'il le fallait. J'ai besoin d'une équipe en qui je peux avoir confiance, c'est-à-dire vous. Vous transférerez Bellatrix vers la prison d'Azkaban pour qu'elle y attende son procès. Je sais que Voldemort donnerait cher pour pouvoir la retrouver. J'ai confiance en vous et en vos talents pour accomplir cette mission. Elle se trouve dans une cabane située sur une île de la mer du Nord. Hagrid vous retrouvera au village de Filey. De là il vous montrera le chemin. Bellatrix doit se rendre à Azkaban. Ce serait un grand avantage pour nous et une terrible défaite si vous échouez…

\- Quand devons-nous nous rendre à Filey ? demanda Edgar avec assurance.

\- Vous devez à être pour 16h demain. Hagrid vous retrouvera face au pub du village. Aller partez maintenant. Rappelez-vous pas un mot à personne.

Il leur fit signe et la réunion fut ajournée. Quand ils eurent descendu le grand escalier en colimaçon, Sirius, Lily, James et Peter s'arrêtèrent alors dans un coin tranquille du corridor, laissant Marlène et Edgar continuer leur chemin.

\- Je dois passer chez Myrline et Socrate pour m'assurer qu'ils peuvent garder Hélène encore un moment, dit Sirius. Je me rends chez vous pour quelle heure ?

\- On y va en balais ? demanda Peter un peu nerveux.

\- Bien sûr qu'on y va en balais, s'exclama Sirius. Tu n'aurais pas la trouille des fois ?

\- Non, non. C'est juste que je suis moins à l'aise que vous trois sur un balai. Je crois que je vais vous rejoindre par poudre de cheminette, répondit Peter.

\- Tant pis pour toi. James, Lily et moi on va bien s'amuser pas vrai ? demanda Sirius impatient d'obtenir une réponse de James.

Étrangement, James ne répondait pas. Il avait l'air d'être préoccupé par quelque chose. Il n'était pas dans son état habituel. Depuis l'annonce de cette mission, il avait curieusement pali. Pourtant l'aventure et le goût du risque lui plaisaient toujours, mais pas en ce moment.

\- Écoute Sirius…je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de prendre les balais… commença James.

\- Quoi ?! Arrête de me faire marcher. Ça fait des mois que tu m'écris que tu rêves de reprendre le balai et là tu ne veux plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu as mon vieux ?

\- Ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie...C'est que L…commença James

\- C'est juste que rien, James, la coupa Lily. On t'attend à 13h devant chez nous. On prendra les balais.

Lily fit un sourire qui paraissait faux à Sirius.

\- À demain alors ! lança Sirius en sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Lily prit son mari par le bras et ils prirent les devants. Sirius et Peter les suivant derrière.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? demanda Sirius à Peter une dernière fois.

\- Non merci. Je vous rejoins au pub, répondit Peter. À demain.

\- À demain.

Chacun leurs tours, ils transplantèrent dès qu'ils eurent franchi le portail aux énormes sangliers qui bordaient le parc de Poudlard. Sirius arriva devant sa maison. Il était préoccupé de l'attitude de James.

Il ne vit pas tout de suite que la lumière du salon était allumée. Il la vit seulement lorsqu'il arriva à la porte pour la déverrouiller. En la voyant, l'attitude de James s'effaça immédiatement. Il entra et accrocha son manteau en disant :

\- Chéri, je suis rentré !

Remus arriva dans le hall un doigt sur la bouche.

\- Elle vient de s'endormir.

Sirius rayonna à le voir et l'embrassa sans attendre.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! dit-il entre deux baisers.

\- Et ce n'est pas fini, dit Remus en l'arrêtant, l'air désolé.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Sirius, surpris.

\- Dumbledore m'a demandé d'y retourner…

Sirius savait ce que ça voulait dire. Remus aurait à se rendre une nouvelle fois parmi ces monstres qui avaient choisi de faire des loups-garous une espèce supérieure et crainte des autres sorciers. Il parla alors ouvertement de la mission que Dumbledore leur avait confiée, en faisant fi de l'avertissement de ce dernier. Parler avec Remus était si facile et apaisant. Puis il en vain à lui parler de l'attitude de James et de la réponse de Lily.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Lily a dû lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il vole et il a dû te dire ça pour ne pas qu'elle se fâche, lui répondit Remus.

\- Non, il y a quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi…

\- Ça te démange de savoir qu'ils gardent un secret.

\- Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami. On s'est toujours tout dit pourquoi ça changerait ?

\- Et toi, tu leur dis tout ? Vraiment ?

\- Pas toujours toute suite, mais je fini par leur dire tout, précisa Sirius.

\- Ils ont droit à leur petit jardin secret, non ?

\- Non, ils n'ont pas le droit ! dit Sirius en boudant.

\- Tu sais que tu es irrésistiblement beau quand tu fais cette moue ! lui dit Remus en l'embrassant.

Sirius ne dit plus rien de la soirée sur le sujet tant il fut occupé à explorer le corps de Remus.


	4. Les embrouilles

**Chapitre 4 : Les embrouilles**

Sirius, Lily et James arrivèrent à Filey à 15h30. Peter, Marlène et Edgar vinrent les rejoindre vers 16h.

En sortant du pub, ils le virent immédiatement. Malgré la pénombre qui commençait à gagner le ciel, il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et au moins cinq fois plus large. Les moldus qui passaient sur la rue le dévisageaient et n'arrivaient plus à détourner les yeux. Derrière ses longs cheveux noirs en broussaille et sa barbe qui lui cachait presque entièrement son visage on voyait ses deux yeux brillants qui observaient sans sourciller le groupe de l'Ordre qui se tenait devant le pub. Ils traversèrent la rue pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour Hagrid.

\- Bonjour Edgar, répondu Hagrid. Venez. Inutile de se faire repérer plus que nécessaire.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui et comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se dissimuler il mit son capuchon sur la tête. Hagrid se dirigea vers le port qui était à l'extérieur du village. Le géant marchait, mais ses enjambés étaient si grandes que les sorciers derrière devaient courir pour arriver à la suivre. Hagrid les fit monter dans un petit chalutier.

La mer était agitée. Le voyage se passa, heureusement sans incident notable autre que Lily qui avait le mal de mer. Soudain à travers la brume. Ils virent un gros rocher émerger de la mer. Sur son sommet se dressait une cabane misérable à moitié en ruine. Ils amarrèrent le chalutier aux rochers pour qu'il ne parte pas avec les vagues déchaînées. James dû sortir Lily du bateau en la transportant dans ses bras tellement elle avait été malade sur le bateau.

\- Ça va ? demanda Hagrid au couple.

Lily fit signe à James qui la reposa par terre. Elle replaça ses vêtements et dit comme si de rien était :

\- Tout va bien. Pour le transport en bateau de Bellatrix, je sais juste que je ne serai pas d'un grand secours pour la surveiller…Pour le reste ça va aller.

\- Très bien, dit Hagrid. Elle attend dans la cabane avec McGonagall.

Il y avait vingt mètres qui les séparaient de la cabane. Les vagues venaient se jeter sur le rocher. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais il ventait sans cesse et l'eau des vagues se rependait sur la pierre. Ils avaient avancé de quelques mètres quand des silhouettes noires surgirent de partout autour d'eux. Marlène fut la première à les voir. Elle eût juste le temps de crier aux autres de se baisser quand les jets de lumière commencèrent à fuser de partout.

\- Je vais prêter main-forte à McGonagall, couvrez-moi, cria Hagrid en s'élançant vers la cabane.

Sirius évita un sortilège de mort qui passa à quelques centimètres de lui et répliqua à son assaillant qui tomba saucissonné au sol. Pendant ce temps, Lily lança un sortilège bouclier sur Hagrid. Un Mangemort essaya de s'interposer entre lui et la porte de la cabane. Hagrid l'agrippa d'une main avant que le Mangemort n'est eût le temps de lui jeter un sort. Il le lança de toutes ses forces sur les deux Mangemorts qui combattaient Peter. Celui-ci sembla soulager, car il commençait à éprouver des difficultés avec ses agresseurs. Il partit immédiatement en renfort de James qui se battait avec trois adversaires. Marlène et Edgar étaient eux aussi occupés avec chacun deux Mangemorts. Sirius entraina Lily derrière un monticule de roche, pour échapper aux quatre Mangemorts qui fonçait sur eux. Quand Hagrid ouvrit la porte et entra dans la cabane les Mangemorts arrêtèrent momentanément leur combat et l'un prit sa baguette alors que les autres reprenaient le combat. Il la pointa sur son avant-bras gauche où se trouvait la marque des Ténèbres. James et Peter profitèrent de cette courte interruption pour mettre leurs adversaires K.O. James se lança aussitôt à la rescousse de Lily et Sirius. Peter surprit l'un des Mangemorts qui se battait avec Edgar en lui lançant un sortilège en le blessant à l'oreille. Mais il fût immédiatement attaqué par l'une des Mangemorts qui se battait contre Marlène. Peter était touché à la jambe. Surpris, il prit la fuite en clopinant derrière la cabane. Un Mangemort s'apprêtait à partir à sa poursuite, mais Sirius qui avait réussi à sortir de sa cachette grâce à l'aide de James lui envoya un sort de furonculose à la figure. Le Mangemort hurla de douleur, puis il riposta sur Sirius qui bloqua l'attaque. Avant que Sirius eût le temps de répliquer, Marlène repris le flambeau ayant laissé l'autre Mangemort inconscient au sol. Cela permit à Sirius de porter secours à James qui venait d'être plaqué au sol. Sirius se plaça entre le Mangemort et James se protégeant avec un charme du Bouclier. Ce qui tomba bien puisque le Mangemort les attaqua avec le sort Incendio. Le feu se répandait autour d'eux. La main de Sirius tremblait tant la force de l'incendie était forte. James se releva.

\- Idiot ! Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois protéger ! s'emporta James

\- Quoi ? demanda Sirius en maintenant le bouclier de toutes ses forces.

\- Lily. Tu dois la protéger à tout prix !

James lança un sortilège qui assomma le Mangemort qui les attaquait. Il se lança, aussitôt au secours de Lily qui se battait contre un Mangemort qui prenait le dessus. Sirius le suivit. James assomma l'assaillant de Lily avec une telle violence qu'il fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Les deux garçons mirent Lily à l'abri derrière le monticule de roche au moment où Voldemort transplana sur le rocher. Son arrivée fut spectaculaire. Une onde phénoménale projeta tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Marlène et Edgar se relevèrent les premiers et s'attaquèrent à lui. Sirius allait les aider quand James le tira en arrière. C'est là qu'il vit que Lily était assise par terre et elle était essoufflée.

\- Reste ici, dit James. Tu dois protéger Lily.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sirius qui commençait vraiment à trouver James insistant sur la protection de Lily.

\- Lily ne peut pas se battre… elle est enceinte. Reste avec elle !

Sirius qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles fit oui de la tête alors que James se lançait dans la bataille. Sirius suivait le combat des yeux. Voldemort réussissait très bien à faire face à ses assaillants avec l'aide de ses Mangemorts. Soudain l'un d'eux parti vers l'arrière de la cabane. Sans doute avait-il aperçu Peter. Une explosion violente se fit alors entendre dans la cabane délabrée, suivi de près par McGonagall qui sortait par l'une des fenêtres de côté. Elle avait été propulsée par l'explosion. Réveiller par ce vacarme, Lily sortie de sa torpeur dans laquelle elle était.

\- Où est James ? demanda Lily

Avant d'avoir la réponse de Sirius, elle se releva et regarda par-dessus le monticule de pierre. Elle vit James, Marlène et Edgar en grand combat contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

\- Où sont Peter et Hagrid ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau sans détacher ses yeux du combat.

\- Peter est derrière la cabane et il a été suivi par l'un des Magemorts. Hagrid est encore dans la cabane, sûrement inconscient puisque nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis un moment, répondit Sirius qui surveillait le combat lui aussi.

\- Va chercher Peter et quand tu l'auras, fais-moi signe, dit Lily.

\- Quoi ? demanda Sirius

\- Fais-moi confiance, j'ai un plan, ajouta Lily plus déterminé que jamais.

\- Et toi tu fais quoi ? demanda Sirius déconcerté.

\- Je vais aider James ! répondit Lily

\- Oh là ! minute ! Tu ne vas nulle part. James m'a dit pour ta situation, répliqua Sirius. Tu n'es pas en état de combattre.

\- Pas le temps de discuter, dit Lily en s'éloignant de Sirius pour rejoindre le combat.

Sirius prit au dépourvu décida de suivre le plan de Lily. Il courut à pleine vitesse à l'arrière de la cabane en évitant différents sorts qu'on lui lançait sur son chemin. Avant d'avoir atteint l'arrière de la cabane, il vit sa cousine Bellatrix sortir victorieuse de la cabane. Son rire de triomphe faisait froid dans le dos. Il ne vit pas la suite des choses, car il venait d'atteindre l'arrière de la cabane. Juste à temps d'ailleurs, car Peter était sur le dos. Sa baguette était à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il reculait de peur face à celui qui le menaçait.

\- Hey ! lança Sirius

Le Mangemort leva les yeux vers Sirius qui lui lança :

\- Expelliarmus !

Le Mangemort bloqua l'attaque. Il s'adressa alors à Sirius. Le son de sa voix, fit frissonner Sirius tout le long de sa colonne.

\- Bonsoir frèro ! dit –il

\- Regulus ! s'étonna Sirius

\- Il fallait bien qu'un de nous deux, honore la famille. Que veux-tu, je suis le meilleur des deux, dit fièrement Regulus.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot, tu l'as toujours été. Si tu crois qu' _il_ se soucis de vous une minute…

Regulus ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de terminer sa phrase et lui lança un sort de Désarmement. La baguette de Sirius fut projeté dans les airs, mais Regulus ne la rattrapa pas. Il la laissa tomber à ses pieds. Sirius repéra celle de Peter à quelques mètres devant lui. Il se précipita dessus, mais Regulus lui jeta un maléfice Croche-Pied. Sirius tomba à la renverse et s'affala de sur le sol en s'écorchant les mains. Il entendit Regulus qui s'esclaffait de rire tandis qu'il se relevait. Il ne perdit pas un instant profitant de la distraction de son frère et malgré ses mains qui lui brûlaient, il saisit la baguette de Peter. Il saucissonna Regulus du premier coup. Sirius couru chercher sa propre baguette. Il passa le bras de Peter par-dessus son épaule et l'aida à courir jusqu'en avant de la cabane. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de son frère. Il n'en avait pas envie non plus. Qu'aurait-il pu lui faire ? Il n'aimait mieux pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas y penser non plus…

Lily l'aperçu immédiatement dès qu'ils furent revenues. Elle lança alors un sortilège de brume. Le brouillard était si épais que Sirius avait peine à voir Peter à côté de lui. Soudain on lui saisit le bras et on le fit entrer dans la cabane. C'était James qui l'avait attrapé. Il y avait une forte odeur d'algues à l'intérieur de la cabane. Comme il l'avait déduit il trouva Hagrid gisant sur le plancher. Une grosse plaie sur son front ne présageait rien de bon.

\- On doit faire vite dit Lily. Ils auront tôt fait d'atteindre la cabane.

\- Comment tu comptes sortir d'ici, demanda Marlène.

\- On va transplaner, répondit Lily.

\- Et Hagrid ? demanda McGonagall

\- Si on se concentre tous sur le même endroit, on peut le transporter avec nous, répondit Lily.

\- Où on va ? demanda Edgar, Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits qu'on connaît tous.

\- Oui, un seul, répondit Lily.

\- Poudlard, compléta James avec un sourire en coin.

\- Concentrez-vous tous sur le portail, dit Lily.

Ils formèrent un cercle autour d'Hagrid en saisissant ce qu'ils pouvaient attraper de son corps.

\- À trois, dit Lily. Un, deux, trois !

Un tourbillon qui allait à toute allure les frappa puis tout se calma et ils trouvèrent tous devant le portail de Poudlard. Ils lâchèrent Hagrid. Lily tomba à genoux. Elle était épuisée. En la voyant dans cet état, James s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

\- Bien joué, mon amour. Tu nous as tous sauvé, dit James en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec Hagrid ? demanda Edgar

\- Il a besoin de soin, dit McGongall, et Peter aussi. On va le transporter à l'infirmerie. À trois.

Ils jetèrent tous un sortilège de Lévitation à Hagrid. Sirius glissa son bras sous celui de Peter pour l'aider à marcher.

Alors que Mme Pomfresh s'occupait d'Hagrid à l'infirmerie et que Peter s'était endormi dans un des lits, les autres avaient été convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour faire leur débriefing. Dumbledore avait un air soucieux et pensif en les écoutant raconter leur histoire.

\- Nous allons devoir redoubler de prudence, car maintenant que Bellatrix est à nouveau auprès de son maître, elle va vouloir se venger, dit sombrement Dumbledore. Une seule chose me chicotte encore après avoir entendu vos comptes rendus.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Edgar

\- Si Voldemort a réussi à savoir où vous étiez c'est qu'on a un traitre parmi nous. J'avais déjà un doute, mais là c'est sûr. Êtes-vous certain de n'avoir rien dit à personne ?

Tous firent non de la tête. Sirius savait très bien qu'il était en train de mentir à Dumbledore, mais de l'autre côté, il ne pouvait pas croire que Remus l'avait vendu. Il avait également extrêmement confiance en James, Lily et Peter. Hagrid et McGonagall étaient fidèles à Dumbledore. Il n'en doutait guère. Edgar et Marlène étaient les deux meilleurs combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix. Malgré tout, c'était ces deux derniers qui selon Sirius qui auraient pu trahir l'Ordre s'il devait choisir parmi tous ceux qui étaient au courant de la mission.

Quand Dumbledore les libéra, ils retournèrent voir Peter à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, Sirius était pensif. Il avait peine à croire qu'un traitre était parmi eux. Mais en même temps, comment expliquer la présence de Voldemort dans un endroit qui était connu que de quelques personnes… Remus n'aurait jamais rien dit c'était impossible !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Sirius ? demanda James.

\- Ha, tu sais ce que Dumbledore a dit sur le traitre qu'il y aurait parmi nous…

\- Ça t'inquiète ? lui demanda Lily.

\- Oui, on a déjà très peu de gens en qui on peut avoir confiance si en plus on doit se méfier de ceux qui font partie de l'Ordre…

À ce moment-là ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers le lit de Peter.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon vieux, dit James en prenant Sirius par le cou. On va s'en sortir comme toujours.

\- On va se sortir de quoi ? demanda Peter.

Ils lui racontèrent ce que Dumbledore leur avait confié à propos d'un possible traitre au sein de l'Ordre.

\- Qui ça pourrait être selon vous ? demanda Peter avec son habituel air anxieux.

\- En dehors de nous quatre, il n'y avait que McGonagall, Hagrid, Marlène et Edgar qui étaient au courant de la mission, énuméra James.

\- McGonagall et Hagrid donneraient leur vie et même plus pour protéger Dumbledore, c'est impossible de les soupçonner, dit Lily

\- Ouais tu as raison, confirma Sirius. Ce qui nous laisse Marlène et Edgar.

\- Il faut les garder à l'œil. On verra. Ils finiront bien par se trahir si c'est l'un des deux, dit James.

\- Tu as raison. On finira bien par savoir lequel est le traitre, dit Peter.

\- Oh heu…, changement de sujet, dit Sirius. Félicitation à vous deux !

\- Félicitation ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Peter

\- Nous attendons un bébé, annonça Lily avec le plus beau des sourires.

\- Félicitation ! dit Peter.

James serra la main et de Sirius et Peter et Lily les pris dans ses bras. Ils dirent au revoir à Peter qui devait rester à l'infirmerie encore un moment, puis ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le portail de l'école.

\- Je vous laisse l'annoncer à Remus ou vous me donnez la permission de lui dire ? demanda Sirius en marchant.

\- Tu vas le voir bientôt ? demanda James. Je croyais qu'il était en mission auprès des loups-garous.

\- Il est passé la nuit avant notre départ. La pleine lune ne sera pas avant deux semaines alors il y a des bonnes chances que je le revois d'ici là, dit Sirius en pensant à son amant.

\- Il est passé la nuit avant notre départ tu dis ? Et tu ne lui aurais pas dit par hasard où on allait ? demanda James d'un air réprobateur qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Lily.

Sirius regarda par terre sans répondre.

\- Tu lui as dit ! s'étonna James.

\- C'est Lunard, James ! Tu crois sincèrement que je puisse lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu avais promis à Dumbledore ! répliqua James.

\- Franchement, mon vieux ! Si Dumbledore t'avait confié un secret et qu'il t'avait fait jurer de rien dire à personne, tu ne vas pas me dire que pour toi ça inclurait Lily !

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis il la referma. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration sans doute pour se calmer.

\- Tu te rends compte que ça fait de lui un potentiel traître dans cette histoire, fini-t-il par dire.

\- J'en suis conscient, admis Sirius.

\- Vous êtes fou tous les deux ! dit Lily, déconcerté par leur propos. Remus ne ferait jamais ça !

\- Non, c'est vrai, Lunard est notre ami, mais il s'est peut-être échappé pour obtenir plus de crédibilité auprès des autres loups-garous, dit doucement James à Lily pour la rassurer.

\- Je crois en Remus, il n'aurait jamais vendu ses amis, même si sa vie en dépendait. Sincèrement, Sirius, j'aurais cru que tu aurais pris sa défense, s'indigna Lily.

\- Je ne crois pas que se soit lui le traitre Lily, mais ce que James dit c'est logique aussi.

Lily croisa les bras et elle transplana.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, elle comprend. Je ne pense pas que Lunard est un traître non plus, mais ce qu'on doit retenir, c'est qu'on ne peut plus avoir confiance en qui que se soit maintenant.

\- Tu as raison, dit tristement Sirius. Fais attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux de leur côté.


	5. Joyeux Noël

Dans ce chapitre, il y a moins d'action que dans le précédent, il place encore en contexte afin de placer tout ce qu'il faut pour arriver tranquillement dans le noeud du problème de qui est la traître... J'espère que vous aimerez quand même...

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Joyeux Noël**

Le jour de Noël, Sirius fut comblé, car Remus le rejoignit lui et Hélène au petit matin. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la mission de Sirius trois semaines plus tôt. Hélène qui marchait et babillait quelques mots offrit un accueil chaleureux à Remus. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et elle entortilla ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient tous les trois autour du sapin et pour cette occasion, Remus ne résista même pas lorsque Sirius vint s'asseoir auprès de lui en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. Remus le laissa même lui donner quelques baisers sans broncher. Sirius l'étreignit de ses larges bras et Remus, contrairement à son habitude devant Hélène, se laissa faire. Il appréciait tous les élans d'affection que Sirius pouvait lui donner. Sirius lui avait tellement manqué depuis les dernières semaines. La vie auprès des autres loups-garous était stressante, il était toujours sur le qui-vive. Remus pensait à Sirius et de la vie qu'ils pourraient avoir avec Hélène si Voldemort n'était pas là. C'était son seul réconfort lorsqu'il était avec les autres loups-garous. Remus appréhendait son retour auprès de ces hommes sanguinaires et soiffés de sang. Son pire cauchemar était de devoir dévorer des innocents pour cette mission. Alors, en ce jour de Noël, toutes les fantaisies de Sirius étaient les bienvenues. Il avait besoin de ce moment de réconfort pour reprendre des forces.

« Après tout, pour le temps que je vivrai, Hélène peut bien tout savoir. Avant qu'elle puisse tout raconter je serai probablement mort. » se disait Remus en regardant Hélène qui jouait avec une petite balle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Sirius.

\- Rien. Tu m'as vraiment manqué, répondit gravement Remus blottissant plus près de Sirius.

Sirius le dévisagea. Un mélange d'inquiétude et de joie se lisait sur son visage. Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit et il l'embrassa.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand Hélène, profitant de leur inattention, pour escalader le sapin dans le but d'atteindre les cadeaux que son père avait placés sur une table hors de sa portée. Sirius s'élança sur sa fille et Remus fit léviter le sapin qui était sur le point de tomber.

\- Quelle impatiente petite princesse ! dit Sirius à sa fille.

Hélène lui sourit puis elle tendit les bras vers la table afin de lui montrer ce qu'elle voulait. Sirius ne put résister à cette demande. Il lui donna alors le cadeau que Remus lui avait apporté. Il lui avait offert un livre. Les contes de Beedle le barde.

\- Il y a seulement toi qui peut penser à offrir un livre à une enfant d'un an, déclara Sirius en riant.

Sirius lui avait offert une petite perle sur une jolie chaine d'argent. Le cadeau de Peter à Hélène était un tapis volant pour enfants. Il l'avait trouvé lors d'une de ses missions au Moyen-Orient. Hélène n'aimait pas ce nouveau cadeau. Elle avait pleuré du moment où le tapis s'était élevé du sol jusqu'à ce que Remus la prenne dans ses bras. Heureusement, le dernier cadeau pour Hélène venait de James et Lily. Et ce fut son préféré. Une jolie poupée en tissu. Hélène l'adopta immédiatement, refusant de s'en séparer, même pour manger.

Le soir même ils étaient tous attendu chez les Potter. Sirius avait manqué de constance depuis la mission à Filey. Il savait que Mme Potter le lui reprocherait. À tous les dimanches, c'était selon sa mère adoptive, le plus long temps qu'elle pouvait avoir sa voir sa « puce chéri », comme elle appelait Hélène.

\- Joyeux Noël ! leur cria M. Potter du moment où ils avaient apparu face à la maison.

Hélène cria de bonheur en la voyant alors que Sirius et Remus lui envoyaient la main.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que ça ne posera pas de problème que je vienne ?

\- Tu ne vas pas commencer ! s'insurgea Sirius. Déjà que je devrai expliquer que Peter n'est pas là parce qu'il est en mission…Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama Sirius en arrivant sur le palier.

\- Fleamont ! Veux-tu bien fermer cette porte ! Il fait un froid de canard… gronda sa femme en s'avançant derrière lui.

Elle oublia instantanément la porte ouverte lorsqu'elle aperçut Sirius, Remus et sa puce chéri ! Sirius eut juste le temps de dire « joyeux Noël » qu'Hélène disparut dans les bras de Mme Potter.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu ! Euphemia ne se pouvait plus ! Il a fallu que je la retienne deux fois pour qu'elle n'aille pas te retrouver, lui dit M. Potter.

\- Oui en effet, j'avoue. Désolé, dit Sirius en échangeant un regard complice avec Remus. Je te l'avais dit !

\- Très bien, dit Remus. Combien de seconde ?

\- Dix, répondit Sirius.

\- Si on considère la porte ouverte ça n'en fait plus… fit remarquer Remus.

\- Aller, mon Gallion ! insista Sirius le bras tendu.

M. Potter guida Sirius et Remus vers le salon où Lily et James les attendaient. Hélène était assise sur les genoux de Lily avec sa poupée.

\- Ce fut un succès, dit Sirius en pointant la poupée.

\- Ça se voit, dit James en lui serrant la main.

\- Elle a carrément refusé de s'en séparer, même pour manger, ajouta Remus.

\- Ha c'est ça la sauce dans les cheveux de la poupée, dit Mme Potter avant d'éternuer.

Tous restèrent surpris par le son que l'éternuement de Mme Potter. On aurait dit un pétard qui explose.

\- Maman, est-ce que ça va ? demanda James, inquiet.

\- Oui, oui, chéri. C'est juste un rhume. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous le transmettre, dit-elle d'un ton excuse.

Hélène s'amusa à imiter l'éternuement de Mme Potter et cela fit bien rire tout le monde. Encourager, Hélène recommença tant et plus.

\- Elle est si adorable, fit remarquer M. Potter. Nous n'aurions jamais cru qu'un jour nous allions avoir la chance de voir l'un de nos petits-enfants…

\- Justement… dit James. Lily et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer…

La joie fut à son comble. Mme Potter se jeta au cou de son fils dans une effusion de larmes. M. Potter versa également une larme qu'il ne chercha pas à cacher. Hélène qui ne comprenait rien tendit les bras vers son père. Le bonheur était à son comble.

Au retour de cette soirée, après avoir couché sa fille avec sa nouvelle poupée, Sirius se glissa dans sa chambre. Remus était en train de se changer. Sa robe était enlevée et Sirius en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ses mains glissèrent sur le dos de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent et la passion les gagna. La nuit fut bonne pour tous les deux.

Au petit matin, Remus se réveilla le premier. N'osant réveiller Sirius qui dormait paisiblement nu à côté de lui, il sortit discrètement de la chambre en robe de chambre. Il manqua de pousser un cri de surprise en voyant Hélène assise devant la porte avec sa nouvelle poupée à la main. Il y eût un instant où Remus resta muet de stupéfaction. Hélène l'observait avec un grand sourire, heureuse de le voir.

\- Tu as le goût de faire des gaufres ? lui suggéra Remus

Hélène lui répondit en riant et en frappant dans ses mains. Elle le suivit ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine. Remus la prit et l'installa sur le comptoir. Avec sa baguette magique, il sortit tous les pots qui lui fallait pour faire sa recette. Hélène regardait le spectacle émerveillé par la danse que faisaient les différents ingrédients autour d'elle avant de se poser sur le comptoir. Remus calculait chaque ingrédient et Hélène se faisait un plaisir de transvider le tout dans un gros bol. Hélène était petite et maladroite, les dégâts étaient donc fréquents, mais ils avaient beaucoup de plaisir à travailler ensemble. Remus riait aux éclats et Hélène aussi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit de la sorte. Ils avaient fait tellement de bruit tous les deux que Sirius s'était réveillé. En les voyants comme ça, il n'osa pas les déranger et il les observa assis sur la table de la salle à manger. Hélène l'aperçu et lança joyeusement « Papa ! ». Remus qui avait la tête dans l'armoire manqua de se frapper la tête en comprenant que Sirius les observait. Il se redressa avec un air gêné. La cuisine était en pagaille et Sirius était là, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés.

\- Bon matin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour déjeuner ce matin ? demanda Sirius avec un air faussement sérieux.

\- Salut Sirius. Désolé pour le barda, répondit Remus.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous avez l'air de vous voir amusé. Hélène surtout, ajouta Sirius en pointant sa fille toute couverte de farine, de sucre et de lait.

\- Oh que oui. On s'est bien amusé ! Tu n'aurais pas vu le gaufrier ?

\- Dans l'armoire du coin, répondit Sirius.

Il se leva et s'approcha du comptoir où était assise Hélène.

\- Alors comme ça tu m'as fait des gaufres avec Remus, dit-il à Hélène.

Hélène répondit avec un grand sourire. Quand Remus ressortit de l'armoire avec le gaufrier, Sirius l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Merci pour les gaufres, murmura Sirius sensuellement. J'ai hâte d'y goûter.

Remus l'embrassa à son tour, puis il ensorcela le gaufrier pour qu'il chauffe.

\- Mais avant de manger quoique se soit, mademoiselle, je vais essayer de te nettoyer un peu, ajouta Sirius à l'adresse de sa fille.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que ça vaut la peine de la changer, elle sera toute sale de toute façon après avoir mangé les gaufres avec le sirop, dit Remus à Sirius tandis que celui-ci la portait jusqu'à la salle de bain en la tenant à bout de bras.

\- Tu as raison. Alors je vais juste la laisser en couche. Je lui donnerai son bain après.

Et ça value la peine de laisser Hélène en couche, car elle dévora ses gaufres en elle se mirent du sirop partout et même dans les cheveux. Remus et Sirius riaient de la voir faire.

C'est ainsi que se passa les quelques jours de Noël qu'ils passèrent en famille tous les trois. La séparation qui les fit revenir à la réalité fut encore plus déchirante. Sirius comme Remus savait qu'il s'écoulerait beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils puissent se revoir. Remus allait devoir s'investir le plus possible dans l'infiltration des loups-garous. Et Sirius savait qu'il serait amené dans d'autres missions pour l'Ordre.

Il y eût un autre moment où ils eurent l'occasion de se revoir. Il se révéla que Mme Potter n'avait pas qu'un simple rhume. Bien vite, elle se mit à avoir des étincelles qui lui sortaient du nez chaque fois qu'elle éternuait. Sa peau prit une teinte verdâtre et sa peau se couvrit de boutons rouges purulents. Elle et son mari allèrent à Ste-Mangouste où les guérisseurs diagnostiquèrent une dragoncelle. Cette maladie étant très contagieuse, son mari en fut également infecté. James, Lily et Sirius allèrent régulièrement à Ste-Mangouste, mais les guérisseurs leur interdisaient formellement tout contact avec Mme et M. Potter. Ils étaient très âgés, ils n'eurent donc pas de chance contre cette maladie virulente. Ce fut donc dans le contexte des funérailles des parents de James que Sirius revit Remus qu'un bref moment.

Les enfants ne sont pas faits pour vivre dans un contexte de deuil et de séparation. Tous ces événements affectaient beaucoup Hélène. Elle passa deux mois à faire d'énormes crises de colère. Lily avait suspendu ses activités pour l'Ordre afin de protéger son enfant à naître. N'étant pas capable de rester à la maison sans rien faire, elle proposa donc à Sirius de garder sa fille.

Ce fut un vrai calvaire. Hélène refusait de dormir, de manger de jouer. La seule chose qu'elle voulait faire c'était de regarder les photos de Sirius et de Remus avec sa poupée. Rien d'autre !

Lily, fatiguée de l'attitude d'Hélène, envoya une lettre à Remus afin d'avoir des conseils. Il lui proposa alors une stratégie que Lily mit en place. Un matin, après le départ de Sirius, Lily sortie l'une de ses veilles poupées qu'elle avait gardée au fond d'une garde-robe. Elle prit place sur le divan en installant sa poupée à ses côtés. Hélène l'observa prête à refuser tout ce que Lily allait lui proposer. Chaque fois que Lily lui jetait un coup d'œil, Hélène faisait semblant de jouer. Lily ouvrit alors le livre des comptes de Beedle le barde. Elle commença à lire l'histoire de la Fontaine de la bonne fortune à sa poupée.

« Haut sur une colline, dans un jardin enchanté entouré de grands murs et protégé par de puissants sortilèges, jaillissait la fontaine de la Bonne Fortune. Une fois par an, au court des heures qui séparaient le lever et le coucher du soleil, au jour le plus long de l'année, un malheureux et un seul se voyait accorder la chance de se frayer un difficile chemin jusqu'à la fontaine, de se baigner dans ses eaux et de recevoir à tout jamais la Bonne Fortune… »

Hélène tout intriguée par l'histoire essaya de grimper sur le divan. Lily l'aida et continua l'histoire. Hélène resta alors assise à côté de Lily tout l'après-midi. Elle demanda encore et encore de nouvelles histoires. Lily fut rapidement rendue au bout du livre de conte et elle décida de faire apparaître tous les livres de contes moldus qu'elle avait lus étant petite. Hélène trouva dans ses histoires, une grande source de réconfort. L'attitude d'Hélène changea et Lily put lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.


	6. Une visite chamboulante

Bonjour à vous tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Dans ce chapitre, Lily est à sept mois de grossesse et vient de recevoir la tragique nouvelle que son enfant à naître sera l'Élu. Voici donc selon moi les conséquences de cette nouvelle.

 **Chapitre 6 : Une visite chamboulante**

Un soir du mois de mai, Sirius donnait le bain à sa fille. Hélène jouait avec ses jouets. Sa poupée qu'elle avait appelée Belle, suite au livre que Lily lui avait lu, l'attendait sagement assise sur le couvercle de la toilette. Sirius rinça les cheveux d'Hélène puis il prit une jolie serviette rose.

\- Aller mademoiselle, c'est l'heure de sortir du bain, annonça-t-il en tendant la serviette vers sa fille.

Hélène rouspéta un peu puis elle finit par sortir. Sirius l'essuya et il l'aida à mettre son pyjama. Elle était son rayon de soleil. Les morts et les disparitions s'accumulaient tous les jours. Mais sa fille se dissociait complètement de tout ce mal. Elle se contentait d'être là, petite créature innocente tourmentée seulement par la couleur du verre dans lequel elle allait boire ou le nombre de temps qu'elle pourrait jouer avec sa poupée avant d'aller dormir. Elle lui rappelait tous les jours qu'après cette guerre, il y aurait la vie. La voir souriante, épanoui l'emplissait de joie C'est ce qui lui donnait la force et le goût de continuer à se battre. Seulement pour elle.

Il était en train de lui brosser les cheveux, ses jolis cheveux roux, ondulés qui lui allait maintenant aux épaules, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

Instinctivement, Sirius pensa à Remus. Il fit un rapide calcul du calendrier lunaire. C'était possible. La pleine lune avait été la semaine précédente. Au cas où ça serait une personne indésirable, il cacha Hélène dans une malle d'osier qui décorait le salon. Hélène avait l'habitude et comme c'était toujours Remus ou d'autres amis de son père qui cognaient à la porte, Hélène trouvait ce jeu très amusant.

Sirius ouvrit prudemment la porte. Sa baguette en main prête à se battre contre n'importe quel Mangemort. Il fut très surpris de trouver Lily et James devant sa porte. En voyant leurs visages défaits, il comprit immédiatement qu'ils apportaient de mauvaises nouvelles. Sirius pensa aussitôt qu'il y avait eu un mort. L'idée que ce mort puisse être Peter ou Remus le fit paniquer. Il les fit tout de même entrer sans dire un mot.

Ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le portique qu'Hélène sortit de sa malle en osier, s'élançant vers les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Lily, s'écria-t-elle en étreignant les mollets de celle-ci.

James eut un sourire pâle pour Hélène puis il se détourna et s'éloigna pour aller s'appuyer sur le manteau de la cheminée. Lily se mit la hauteur d'Hélène. Bien qu'elle sourit à l'enfant, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- De la peine ? demanda Hélène

Lily toujours muette lui fit signe que oui.

\- Un bobo ? Pas grave ! Bisou, câlin !

Elle prit Lily dans ses bras. Lily l'étreignit à son tour.

\- Aller ma princesse, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. Dit bonne nuit à Lily et James.

Bien sûr, Hélène n'accepta pas du premier coup. Il y eut une période de négociation qui parut sans fin à Sirius puis sa fille accepta à condition de se faire border par tous les trois en même temps. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin couchée, ils retournèrent silencieusement au salon.

\- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas Remus ou Peter ! initia Sirius incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

\- Non Sirius. C'est nous, dit James d'une voix morne.

\- Quoi ? comment ça « nous » ? C'est qui « nous » ? demanda Sirius surpris.

\- James, moi et le bébé souffla Lily le regard perdu dans la cheminée où il n'y avait pas de feu.

\- Dumbledore nous a convoqué au quartier général avec Frank et sa femme Alice, débuta James.

\- Ils sont mariés ?

\- Oui et ils attendent un enfant pour la fin du mois de juillet eux aussi, dit Lily d'une voix monocorde.

\- Il nous a dit qu'il avait été témoin d'une prophétie. C'est une prophétie qui concerne celui qui pourra vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, continua James comme s'il récitait un texte appris par cœur.

\- Celui qui pourra vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…répéta Sirius. Ça semble une bonne nouvelle, alors pourquoi …

\- Laisse-moi finir Sirius ! Cette prophétie montre que celui qui vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera soit l'enfant des Londubat soit le nôtre, dit James énervé.

\- Quoi ? dit Sirius stupéfait par la nouvelle.

\- Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…récita Lily toujours absorbée par la cheminée vide.

\- Notre bébé devra _le_ tuer ou se faire tuer, dit James

\- Wow, minute tous les deux. C'est quand même une bonne nouvelle, non ? Ça veut dire qu'on ne fait pas ça pour rien. Il y a de l'espoir, dit Sirius.

\- De l'espoir ! Sirius t'es malade ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas une vie qu'on veut pour notre bébé. Tu voudrais ça pour Hélène ? s'emporta James.

\- Non bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas garanti que ce soit le vôtre non plus, tempéra Sirius.

\- Peu importe lequel se sera Sirius. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Ça signifie que Lily et moi allons devoir nous cacher. Il est déjà au courant et il va nous traquer et les Londubat aussi.

\- Il est déjà au courant ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Il y avait un espion qui a surpris la prophétie, dit Lily

\- Un espion, mais qui ? dit Sirius

\- Dumbledore n'a pas voulu nous le dire, répondit amèrement James.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Sirius

\- Nous devons nous cacher. Dumbledore a dit qu'il trouverait un moyen plus sécurisé pour qu'on n'ait pas à nous cacher éternellement. Il faut espérer que ce ne sera pas pour longtemps, répondit James découragé.

\- Restez ici. Personne, en dehors de ceux en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle ne connaît cette maison. C'est-à-dire, vous deux, Myrline, Socrate, Peter et Remus. Vous y serez en sécurité.

\- Merci Sirius, mais on ne peut pas te demander de te mettre en danger et encore moins de mettre la sécurité d'Hélène, dit Lily.

\- Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Restez ici au moins cette nuit. Vous êtes secoués, fatigués et il est trop tard pour prendre une décision raisonnable. On en reparlera demain.

\- Tu parles comme Lunard, dit James, un sourire en coin.

\- Il aura enfin réussi à avoir de l'influence sur moi après tout ce temps, répliqua son ami avec un sourire. Je vous prépare la chambre d'invité.

Hélène fut la plus comblée des petites filles quand, au petit matin, elle se rendit compte que Lily et James étaient toujours là. Les Potter décidèrent de rester quelque temps chez Sirius. Lui et sa fille furent ravis. Cela permis aux Potter de reprendre du moral et Lily du repos.

Ils passèrent trois semaines avec Sirius. Myrline et Socrate passèrent durant la deuxième semaine. Peter aussi vient les voir. Il avait semblé un peu fatigué par ses missions dans le sud du pays, mais il ne voulut pas en parler. Il quitta aussi vite qu'il était venu. Ce fut un moment très agréable pour les Potter, Sirius et sa fille.

À la fin de la troisième semaine, alors que la pleine lune approchait, Remus vient leur rendre visite. Il fut très heureux de voir James et Lily. Par contre dès son arrivée il annonça que des mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Sur mon chemin, j'ai croisé cinq sorciers assez louches. Je ne serais pas surpris si c'était des Mangemorts. Ils cherchent quelque chose ou quelqu'un, c'est sûr. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

À ses mots, il y eut un silence de mort. En voyant les visages assombris de ses amis, Remus leur demanda :

\- C'est l'un de vous qu'ils cherchent ? Sinon, vous ne seriez pas « en visite » chez Sirius. Pas a sept mois et demi de grossesse.

\- Bien résonné Lunard, si sombrement James. En fait c'est nous trois qu'ils cherchent.

\- Vous trois ? s'interrogea Remus.

\- Oui. Lily, moi et notre bébé. Il veut tuer notre bébé parce qu'il pourrait être une menace pour lui dans l'avenir selon une prophétie.

\- Une prophétie. Mais… commença Lunard

\- C'est Dumbledore qui l'a entendu lui-même, répliqua immédiatement Lily.

\- Oh… se contenta de dire Remus.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un autre endroit où aller avant qu'ils nous trouvent. Sirius, toi aussi tu devrais prendre des vacances, aller ailleurs, on ne sait jamais. Surtout avec la petite… dit James

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? demanda Sirius

\- J'ai un endroit pour toi, dit Remus à l'adresse de Sirius. Je t'y conduirai demain.

\- Ok, mais vous, vous allez où ? demanda Sirius à James et Lily.

\- Nous allons à St-Agnes. Je connais un endroit où nous pourrons être à l'abri pendant un moment, dit Lily.

\- Très bien au petit matin, nous partirons par vagues. Vigilance constante ! comme le dit Fol Œil, essaya de plaisanter Sirius.

\- On a un petit souci, dit Lily. Je ne peux pas transplaner ni monter sur un balai.

\- Oh, ça complique les choses, en effet…dit Remus tout en réfléchissant.

\- Il y a un train moldu qui peut nous transporter jusqu'à Truro. De là, on prendra un autobus jusqu'à St-Agnes. Tout ce qu'il faudrait c'est une garde rapprochée pour se rendre à Charing Cross, expliqua James.

\- Nous deux, on sera ta garde rapprochée, dit Sirius sur un ton détaché.

\- C'est impossible, répliqua Remus. On serait facilement repérable si on y va avec eux. Ils savent sûrement que James et Lily sont près d'ici. En partant tous les cinq, on est sûr d'éveiller leurs doutes si on croise les Mangemorts. En plus, n'oublie pas qu'Hélène sera avec nous. Si on doit se battre elle sera en danger.

\- Alors que proposes-tu Lunard ? demanda James. On ne peut pas faire confiance à n'importe qui. C'est clair qu'il y a au moins un espion au sein de l'Ordre.

\- On peut avoir confiance en Peter, répliqua Remus. Si on lui écrit ce soir, il peut être là demain matin.

\- On peut également demander à Myrline et Socrate. J'ai une totale confiance en eux, ajouta Sirius.

\- Non merci, Sirius. Nous allons écrire à Peter. Si on est trop c'est vrai que ça attirera l'attention, conclut James.

James écrivit une lettre à Peter pour lui demander son aide le lendemain. Il ne mit pas plus de détail au cas où la lettre serait interceptée. Peter répondit plus tard dans la soirée qu'il serait chez Sirius à l'aube.

Ils restèrent assit un long moment autour du feu. L'atmosphère était lourde. Ils n'échangèrent plus une parole avant d'aller se coucher. On n'entendait que le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée. Ils étaient tous aspiré dans leurs pensées. Sur l'avenir qui se dessinait devant eux. Vers dix heures, chacun leurs tours, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Remus quant à lui resta dans le salon. Il était en train de se construire un lit potentiel avec le coussin du divan lorsque Sirius revient vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'installe pour dormir, lui répondit Remus en continuant de bouger les coussins.

\- Dans le salon ?

\- Tu as une autre chambre d'invité ? lui demanda Remus sans croiser le regard de Sirius.

\- C'est bon, arrête ça Lunard ! intervient James qui venait de traverser de la salle de bain à sa chambre. Il n'y a que toi que ça peut déranger qu'on voit enfin que vous êtes un couple.

\- De quoi tu parles ? le défia Remus.

\- Ah pis fais ce que tu veux ! Bonne nuit tous les deux, dit James exaspéré.

Sirius essaya de convaincre Remus que son attitude était ridicule. Mais rien n'y fit. Remus refusa de l'écouter, même lorsque Sirius le supplia. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui faire une scène, mais l'attitude de Remus l'avait blessé. Il laissa Remus au salon et alla se coucher dans sa chambre.

Remus venait à peine de trouver une position confortable sur son lit improvisé lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau une présence à côté de lui. Lily était debout près de son lit et elle dû faire de grands efforts pour s'asseoir par terre près de lui. Elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et Remus ne dit pas un mot. Il se recroquevilla dos à elle en appréhendant ses reproches. Puis après plusieurs minutes de silence, Remus se tourna vers Lily qui ne disait mot. Elle avait les jambes allongées. Sa tête appuyée sur les bras du divan. Ses yeux fermés, comme si elle s'était endormie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? finit par demander Remus.

\- Je dors, répondit doucement Lily sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui, ici !

\- Pourquoi ? Pour me tenir compagnie ? C'est ridicule !

\- C'est toi qui es ridicule, répliqua Lily toujours aussi doucement, les yeux toujours clos.

Remus se retourna dos à elle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Elle l'observa un moment puis elle lui dit :

\- Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ?

Remus resta silencieux.

\- Ça me rappelle ce petit garçon de douze ans qui tous les mois craignait qu'on ne découvre son terrible secret. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé ? Une jolie fille de sa maison l'a approché parce qu'elle avait compris qu'il n'allait pas voir sa mère malade à chaque pleine lune. Ses trois amis ont aussi tout découvert. Et au lieu de l'abandonner, comme il le craignait, ils l'ont tous soutenu. Avant que tu ne te l'avoue, je savais que tu étais amoureux de Sirius. James et Peter ont eu besoin que Sirius leur explique, mais ils t'avaient déjà accepté comme loup-garou. Ils n'allaient pas te rejeter parce que tu aimais les garçons. Tu as toujours eu peur qu'on te rejette pour ce que tu es. En fait, il n'y a que toi qui ne te permets pas d'être toi-même.

Remus resta à nouveau silencieux.

\- S'il y a bien une chose qu'il faut retenir de cette guerre et des dangers qui nous menacent, c'est que chaque moment compte et qu'il faut saisir toutes les occasions, car elle pourrait ne jamais revenir…

Elle resta assise un moment en silence puis elle se pencha afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime tel que tu es Remus et James aussi. Même s'il n'a pas toujours les mots pour te le dire. Bonne nuit !

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue puis aussi gracieusement qu'une femme enceinte de sept mois et demi peut le faire, elle se releva et alla se coucher dans sa chambre. Remus prit une heure pour se décider. Tournant et se retournant dans les coussins, il finit par se lever, pilant sur son orgueil. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Celui-ci ne fit pas un geste. Remus se glissa sous les couvertures et aussitôt, sans dire un mot, Sirius le tira à lui. Il glissa son bras par-dessus Remus et le serra contre lui. Il sentait le cœur de son amant battre dans sa main et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

Comme promit au lever du soleil, Peter frappa à la porte. Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et alla ouvrir.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé, j'ai fait le plus rapidement que j'ai pu quand j'ai reçu la lettre de James.

\- Merci Peter ! répondit joyeusement Sirius, quoi qu'encore un peu endormi. Tu étais où ?

\- J'étais à Blackpool.

\- Pour l'Ordre ? demanda Sirius en conduisant Peter au salon.

\- Oui, c'est ça…répondit vaguement Peter. Où est James ?

\- Je pense qu'il dort encore, répondit Sirius.

\- Non, je ne dors plus, les interrompit James. Merci Peter d'être venue aussi vite.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, James expliqua toute l'histoire à Peter. Pourquoi ils étaient poursuivis et l'aide dont ils avaient besoin pour se rendre jusqu'au train qui les mènerait jusqu'à St-Agnes. Il fut ensuite temps de faire les bagages et de se préparer à partir. Sirius était dans la chambre d'Hélène et rassemblait les affaires de sa fille avec Remus lorsque James s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte.

\- Excuse-moi Sirius, est-ce que je peux te parler, un moment ?

\- Oui j'arrive, lui dit Sirius en lançant un pyjama dans la valise rose scintillante.

James sorti sur le balcon arrière avec Sirius et referma la porte. Il ne parla pas tout de suite. Il se tordait les mains de nervosité. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveux. Même le jour de son mariage ou même le jour où il avait décidé d'inviter Lily au bal, il n'avait pas démontré une aussi grande anxiété. James s'assit dans l'escalier qui menait à la cour arrière. Il regardait fixement le fond de la cour, comme s'y tentait de rassembler ses idées. Il eût un long soupir puis il se lança :

\- Je voulais te remercier de nous avoir hébergés ces trois dernières semaines. Ça nous a permis à Lily et à moi de reprendre nos esprits. Nous sommes prêts pour affronter les temps durs qui s'annoncent.

\- Ce n'est rien mon vieux ! Je suis super content d'avoir passé ces trois semaines avec toi, répondit Sirius.

\- Non justement, ce n'est pas rien. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de philosopher, c'est plutôt le domaine de Lunard… mais Sirius, je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tout ait pour le mieux. Je veux voir mon enfant grandir. Je veux le voir jouer avec Hélène pendant qu'on sera assis dans ta cour à boire une bonne bièraubeurre. Je souhaite vraiment tout cela, mais je dois être réaliste… Quand tout ça à commencé, je me moquais bien de ce que je risquais. Maintenant, après le décès de mes parents et le bébé qui s'en vient, je réalise que j'ai beaucoup à perdre dans cette histoire. Je voulais te demander quelque chose d'important avant qu'on se quitte. Je ne sais pas quand on pourra se revoir. Ce qui je suis sûr c'est que le bébé sera probablement né à ce moment-là…

James prit une grande inspiration. Il savait la lourdeur de sa demande. Surtout dans le contexte où il se trouvait.

\- Ce que je voulais te demander… J'aimerais, comme tu l'as fait pour moi avec Hélène, j'aimerais que tu sois le parrain de notre bébé. J'ai une totale confiance en toi. Tu es plus que mon meilleur ami, tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. D'ailleurs maman et papa t'avaient eux aussi adopté… S'il devait nous arriver malheur, je serais très heureux de savoir que ce serait toi qui t'occuperais de mon enfant. Tu veux bien être son parrain ?

Sirius était touché. Son sourire était si grand qu'il semblait suspendu à ses oreilles. Une larme menaçait également de tomber du rebord ses yeux tellement il était ému.

\- Aller les gars, c'est l'heure de partir, annonça Lily en ouvrant la porte.

Ils se levèrent et avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la maison, Sirius prit James dans ses bras.

\- Je veux bien être son parrain, mais toi, reste en vie ! lui répondit Sirius en tapotant le dos de son meilleur ami.

Le départ fut bref. Le temps d'ensorceler les malles. Ils se regardèrent un bref moment échangeant des poignées de main. Hélène insista pour que Lily la prenne dans ses bras. Elle était très jeune, mais malgré cela, on sentait qu'elle comprenait la lourdeur de la situation.

Sirius reprit sa fille et avec Remus, ils embarquèrent sur sa moto et décollèrent aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de vue des moldus. Remus qui avait Hélène entre ses jambes dans le side car donnait ses directions. Cacher par les nuages, ils volèrent ainsi un bon moment.

Puis peu après le coucher du soleil, ils atterrirent en dehors d'une petite ville. Les détours furent nombreux, mais ils finirent par arriver dans une petite rue de banlieue moldus. Dans un quartier résidentiel très tranquille que le vrombissement de la moto de Sirius venait troubler. Heureusement qu'ils avaient enfilé des vêtements moldus pour le voyage, sinon ils auraient été bien en peine d'expliquer leur accoutrement au voisinage qui les regardait passé d'un œil sévère.

\- À la prochaine rue, tourne à gauche, indiqua Remus.

\- Très bien. Dis-moi, où sommes-nous ? lui demanda Sirius.

\- On est dans le Yorksire, à Tang Hall, exactement. Très bien c'est la troisième maison à droite. Tu peux mettre la moto dans l'entrée.

Sirius s'arrêta dans l'entrée d'un bungalow revêtu de vinyle blanc. Le toit noir était un peu défraichi par le temps. Cette une petite maison manquait cruellement de soin. Ses fenêtres étaient sales, l'herbe haute avait envahi une partie du chemin qui menait à porte d'entrée et les toiles d'araignée régnaient en maîtres dans chaque recoin de la façade.

« Une vraie maison de sorcier » pensa Sirius.

Remus le fit entrer à l'intérieur. L'entrée donnait dans un minuscule salon aux couleurs vert pastel. Une odeur de renfermé les accueillit aussitôt la porte d'entrée ouverte. Ils déposèrent les valises puis Remus leur fit faire le tour de la maison. Ce fut rapide puisque la maison était sur un seul étage. En plus du salon, il avait une petite cuisine combinée d'une salle à manger ainsi qu'une salle de bain et trois petites chambres.

\- À qui appartient cette maison ? demanda Sirius

\- Elle appartenait à mes parents. C'est la seule maison que j'ai habitée pendant plus d'un an. Ils l'ont toujours gardé. Elle était sentimentale pour eux. J'y viens de temps en temps lorsque c'est trop dur avec les loups-garous…

\- C'est la maison qu'ils habitaient lorsque tu as été mordu ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Remus d'un ton nostalgique.

\- Tu restes avec nous ?

\- Je peux rester cette nuit, mais je dois partir pour le nord demain.

Sirius l'embrassa. Remus se laissa faire un bref moment, puis il le repoussa.

\- Sirius…dit Remus sur un ton qui sonnait faussement réprobateur. La petite est là, tu sais ce que j'en pense.

\- Oui, je sais ce que tu en penses. Et toi, sais-tu ce que j'en pense de ce que tu en penses ? lui répondit Sirius d'un ton charmeur.

Remus n'eût rien à répondre au commentaire de Sirius. Il savait très bien qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Que peu importe ce qu'il essaierait pour le repousser ou lui faire comprendre son malaise, il n'y arriverait pas. Sirius avait toujours fait à sa tête de toute façon et même s'il le voulait Remus n'arriverait pas à lui échapper. Il aimait Sirius plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui et Sirius ne le laisserait pas partir…du moins pas de son propre gré.

La veillé fut courte. Ils prirent le temps de s'installer au salon. Remus et Sirius assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hélène installée dans une petite tente que son père lui avait fabriqué avec les coussins du sofa jouant avec sa poupée Belle sans déranger personne.

Peu après qu'elle fut couchée, une chouette effraie vint se poser à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle apportait une lettre James. Sirius déroula le parchemin et lu la lettre à Remus.

\- Bonsoir à vous deux. J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien déroulé. Le nôtre s'est déroulé sans anicroche. Nous sommes enfin en sécurité. Je vous écris bientôt. J'espère que nous aurons la chance de se voir lorsque le bébé sera né. À bientôt. Et ce n'est pas signé, mais on sait tous les deux de qui il s'agit.

Sirius était soulagé que ses amis soient à l'abri. En même temps, un poids se logea aussi dans sa poitrine. Et si tout ne se passait pas bien… Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à James et Lily… Et Remus qui allait partir le lendemain matin. Exactement comme il l'avait fait après Noël. Il redoutait cette nouvelle séparation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il y autre chose d'écrit ? demanda Remus.

\- Non. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette face d'enterrement ?

\- Ha, tu sais…soupira Sirius

\- Je sais quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas le goût de te voir partir à nouveau…

\- Je n'ai pas le goût de partir non plus, mais il le faut. Pour le bien de tous.

\- Pas pour le mien. À chaque fois, je me fais du sang d'encre parce que je n'ai de nouvelles et que je ne sais pas si tu vas bien, si je te reverrai un jour, expliqua Sirius dans un élan de panique.

\- Hey, chut ! Arrête ça tu veux ! Tout se passera bien. Je vais revenir ne t'en fait pas, dit Remus en le prenant dans ses bras.

Sirius eut un petit rire alors que Remus lui caressait la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? lui demanda Remus

\- On dirait que les rôles sont échangés. C'est moi d'habitude qui est là pour te rassurer.

\- Je peux être là pour toi aussi.

\- Je sais.

Remus posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Puis comme s'il n'avait pas de lendemain, ils se caressèrent en enlevant chaque vêtement. Sirius tira Remus à lui pour entrer dans leur chambre. La porte fermée, ils fondirent l'un dans l'autre.

Le soleil se leva, laissant entrer la lumière sur les deux amants nus. Remus se réveilla le premier. Il essaya de sortir en douce, mais en vain. Sirius le rattrapa et le tira à lui. Sirius posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant pour l'empêcher de partir et pour écouter son cœur qui battait doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi calmes collés l'un à l'autre pendant un temps qui semblaient sans fin. Soudait la poignée de la porte grinça. Remus se leva d'un bon et verrouilla la porte juste à temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Sirius. Elle sait très bien qu'on est tous les deux derrière la porte.

\- Sirius. On est nu, lui fit remarquer son compagnon. Ça, c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne doit pas voir !

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop, elle sait pour nous deux.

\- Justement, je n'ai pas le goût qu'elle aille répéter à tout le monde « papa et Remus sont tout nu dans le lit »

Sirius pouffa de rire. Il se leva et s'habilla Remus fit de même.

\- On n'a vraiment pas les mêmes préoccupations, lui fit remarquer Sirius en enfilant son t-shirt.

Remus lui répondit d'un sourire. Il tendit la main vers la poignée, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir, Sirius le prit par la taille et l'embrassa à nouveau. Remus se laissa faire et il continua à embrasser Sirius le plus tendrement que lui permettaient ses émotions. Il y avait dans ce baiser plus qu'un échange d'affection. C'était un baiser d'amour, un baiser secret, de désir, de joie, plein de promesses, mais il était également un baiser d'adieu, de douleur, de peur en l'avenir qui se dessinait et du déchirement qu'ils allaient vivre très bientôt en se séparant encore une fois.

Ils durent s'arrêter, car Hélène frappait tant et plus dans la porte pour les rejoindre. Le sourire qu'elle adressa quand ils ouvrirent enfin la porte leur fit oublier le mélange d'émotions qui les torturait tous les deux. Pendant un court moment, ils pensèrent qu'à elle et le regard qu'elle posait sur eux lorsqu'elle les voyait ensemble.

Hélène pleura à plein poumon lorsqu'elle vit Remus s'en aller ce matin-là. Sirius réussit à retenir ses larmes, mais la journée fut éprouvante. Hélène, comme à chaque fois, vivait très mal les départs de Remus. Elle fit des crises toute la journée. Cela prit plus d'une semaine à Hélène pour s'en remettre. Sirius souffrait en silence, comme il l'avait toujours fait...


	7. L'élu est né

**Chapitre 7 : L'élu est né**

Le 1er août 1980, Sirius se leva comme tous les autres matins, tiré de son sommeil par sa fille qui s'était glissée dans son lit pour le supplier de se lever. Sirius servait le déjeuner à sa fille dans cette minuscule cuisine de ce même bungalow qu'il habitait depuis presque deux mois, lorsqu'un hibou se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Au début, Sirius cru que c'était le journal. Il eût le réflexe de se demander quels étaient les noms qu'il trouverait dans la liste des morts et disparus. Il pria pour ne pas y voir celui de Remus, de Peter ou celui de Lily et de James. Il saisit le papier distraitement en buvant une gorgée de café. Il devina tout de suite au toucher que ce n'était pas la Gazette du sorcier. Il déroula alors le parchemin et reconnut l'écriture de son meilleur ami. Son cœur s'arrêta en reconnaissant l'écriture. Des nouvelles de James signifiaient sûrement de mauvaises nouvelles…

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _C'est un garçon! Il est né hier. Tout le monde va bien. Quand tu pourras vient nous voir._

 _James_

 _P.S. C'est un garçon !_

La lettre avait été écrite à la hâte, mais on pouvait comprendre qu'il était très heureux de la naissance de son fils. Sirius lui réécrit pour lui dire qu'il passerait au cours de la journée.

Sirius stationna sa moto près du premier parc pour enfants qu'il trouva à St-Agnes. Aussitôt, il envoya un hibou à James et Lily pour leur indiquer qu'il était arrivé afin de connaître l'adresse de la maison dans laquelle ils se cachaient. Hélène demandait pour la millième fois à son père de la pousser encore plus haut dans la balançoire lorsque le hibou qui apportait la réponse se posa près de Sirius. Les moldus aux alentours étaient fascinés de voir un hibou en plein jour. Sirius s'avança vers l'oiseau faisant mine se préoccuper que l'oiseau ne soit pas effrayé. Il tendit son bras et le hibou s'y percha. Sirius prit subtilement la lettre et le hibou s'envola sous les regards déçus des moldus qui avaient commencés à s'approcher. Sirius déroula la lettre en s'assurant qu'il n'était plus le centre de l'attention.

Il se rendit, comme James lui avait demandé, à la boulangerie située au coin de la rue Town Hill et Trevaunace Road. C'était assez facile à trouver. Sur la bâtisse de pierres blanches on pouvait lire « St-Agnes, Bakery since 1905 ». Sirius n'eut pas à rentrer dans la boulangerie, James les attendait adossé au mur peint en blanc. Ses cheveux habituellement en bataille l'étaient davantage. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais heureux. En les voyant, James vient à leur rencontre. Il prit chaleureusement Sirius dans ses bras.

\- Félicitation mon vieux ! Comment tu vas ? lui demanda Sirius.

\- Merci. Je suis fatigué. J'avais oublié que ça ne dormait pas beaucoup les bébés, lui répondit James en regardant Hélène le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est vrai qu'on oublie vite, approuva Sirius en regardant à son tour sa fille.

\- Viens, on n'habite pas loin. Vous n'avez pas été suivi ? dit James en se mettant en chemin.

\- Depuis que je suis arrivé dans le village, je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange, lui répondit Sirius en suivant le pas en tenant sa fille par la main. Alors comment va Lily ?

\- Elle va bien. Tu connais ça l'accouchement pour l'avoir vécu. Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, mais ça c'est quand même bien passé. On oublie tout du moment qu'on l'a dans nos bras…

Il s'arrêta de marcher soudainement et pointa une ravissante petite maison en pierre. Le toit bleu et les fenêtres blanches étaient typiques des maisons anglaises de ce village.

\- Et voilà où nous nous cachons ! Est-ce que je t'ai dit que c'était un garçon ? J'ai si hâte de lui apprendre le Quidditch ! Je sens qu'il sera un grand joueur, comme son père !

\- Peut-être qu'Hélène le laissera jouer lorsqu'elle sera capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor… le taquina Sirius.

\- Ça c'est si elle monte un jour sur un balai, répliqua James.

\- Parce que tu crois que ma fille ne sera pas capable de jouer au Quidditch !

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Hélène sera super bonne _si_ elle monte sur un balai.

\- Elle montra sur un balai ! lui assura Sirius en exagérant un insulté. Je m'en charge personnellement.

\- Selon les dire de Remus à Noël, ta fille ne semble pas avoir les dispositions nécessaires… dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Parce que ton gars si ? dit Sirius en lui donnant un coup amical sur l'épaule.

James l'imita tout aussi amicalement. Sirius lâcha la main d'Hélène et un tiraillement fraternelle s'en suivi. Sirius avait réussi à prendre la tête de James en étau dans son bras et lui frottait vigoureusement la tête quand Lily ouvrit la porte. Elle aussi avait l'air fatiguée, mais elle sourit en voyant les deux garçons se chamailler. Hélène courut dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Sirius ! Heureuse de te revoir

\- Sirius lâcha James. Celui-ci se replaça immédiatement les cheveux.

\- Salut Lily ! lui répondit Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras. Félicitation pour le bébé.

\- Merci. J'espère que je n'ai pas interrompu une discussion importante, dit-elle en riant.

\- Oh non. C'était juste une petite discussion afin de savoir lequel de nos enfants seraient le ou la meilleure pour jouer au Quidditch.

\- Il faudrait leur laisser un peu de temps, peut-être ? Vous entrez ? dit Lily en entrant elle-même dans la maison.

Sirius entra à son tour dans la petite maison. James sur ses talons. Celui-ci jeta un dernier regard à l'extérieur avant de refermer la porte.

Un petit berceau était installé dans le salon tout près d'une paire de causeuses vertes olive. Lily s'en approcha pour montrer le contenu du berceau à Hélène qui était toujours dans ses bras.

\- E bébé ! dit joyeusement Hélène en pointant le berceau à son père.

Sirius s'approcha à son tour. Le bébé dormait paisiblement. Sirius le trouva si petit. Il ne souvenait pas que sa fille fût un jour aussi petite. Étant un bébé naissant, il était difficile de deviner ses traits, mais il était facile de dire de qui venaient les cheveux noir de jais.

\- E bébé, insista Hélène.

\- Oui, ma princesse, c'est un bébé, répondit Sirius à sa fille. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Parce que James n'a pas arrêté de me dire que c'était un garçon, mais il ne m'a pas dit comment il s'appelait.

\- Il s'appelle Harry. Harry James Potter…D'ailleurs où est James ? demanda Lily

\- Je suis là ! Je nous ai fait du thé, dit James en entrant dans le salon un plateau à la main.

Ils installèrent un petit banc pour qu'Hélène puisse regarder le bébé dans le berceau en lui expliquant bien clairement de ne pas le réveiller. Ils burent tranquillement leur thé en discutant.

\- Alors, comment allez-vous tous les deux ? leur demanda Sirius

\- On est heureux, mais on sent que les nuits vont être courtes, dit James

\- Tu connais ça, ajouta Lily

\- Oh oui ! Quand Remus était là, je pouvais avoir des moments pour me reposer, mais il n'était pas souvent là, alors j'avais l'impression de brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts. Une chance que vous avez été là, surtout quand je me suis retrouvé seul. J'ai eu aussi beaucoup de soutien de Myrline et Socrate Grant, sans qui je n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'Ordre…Avez-vous annoncé la nouvelle aux autres ?

\- Nous avons envoyé un hibou à Remus et Peter, répondit James. Nous avons également mis Dumbledore au courant de la nouvelle et de notre emplacement.

\- J'ai écrit par voie moldue à mes parents et à ma sœur, ajouta Lily.

\- Que l'essentiel, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Remus nous a répondu, il dit qu'il va passer prochainement. Peter vient ce soir. Le moins de monde qui connaîtront son existence et plus il sera en sécurité, dit James en regardant tendrement le berceau.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est la même chose pour Hélène. Dumbledore a-t-il trouvé une solution pour vous cacher plus efficacement ? A-t-on des nouvelles sur qui pourrait être le traître ?

\- Non. Pour l'instant tout va bien. On ne pense pas avoir été repéré, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement. Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions.

\- Je vous souhaite que ça dure ! dit Sirius.

Lily se leva et prit Harry qui dormait dans le berceau.

\- Tu veux le prendre ? demanda-t-elle à Sirius

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il

Lily déposa Harry dans ses bras. Le bébé ne pesait presque rien. Il l'observa de plus près. Harry dormait toujours. Il semblait si paisible, comme lorsque sa fille dormait. Il n'avait aucune idée du poids des attentes qui pesait déjà sur lui. Sirius réalisa alors l'engagement qu'il avait pris envers cet enfant. Il était son parrain. C'était donc à lui de prendre soin de lui si ses amis mouraient au cours d'une mission ou pire qu'ils soient tués dans leur sommeil par le traître qui était dans l'Ordre. Sirius souhaita de tout son cœur qu'il n'ait jamais à jouer son rôle de parrain. Il était prêt à acheter à ce petit ange tous les jouets et les balais de la terre pour s'assurer qu'il n'aurait pas à prendre la place de ses meilleurs amis. C'était un poids très lourd à porter. Il en était conscient. Il regarda James et Lily qui lui souriait tendrement en espérant de tout son cœur qu'un jour ils se retrouvent tous à rire de cela autour d'un bonne Bierreaubeurre dans la cour de sa maison.


	8. Surprise, surprise

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est plus long que le précédent et il y a plus d'action. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Chapitre 8 : Surprise, surprise !**

Sirius réécrivit à James et Lily peu de temps après sa visite chez eux. Le mois d'août était celui de la fête d'Hélène. Elle allait avoir deux ans. Deux ans… Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça à l'école, qu'il serait un père monoparental, amoureux d'un loup-garou et parrain d'un petit garçon destiné à tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, il aurait trouvé la plaisanterie bien tordue.

Mais c'était sa réalité et sa princesse allait avoir deux ans. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, mais il ne se voyait pas vivre sa vie sans elle à présent. Le jour de son anniversaire était le jour le plus important à ses yeux.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le parrain et la marraine de sa jolie princesse répondirent présent pour fêter cet anniversaire. Sirius aurait compris s'ils avaient refusé. Après tout, leur vie et celle de leur enfant était en danger. Mais il fut emballé à l'idée de les revoir.

La veille de la fête, Sirius était adossé au comptoir de la cuisine, une liste à la main, en attendant que le gâteau soit prêt. Il revoyait sa liste dans les moindres détails afin d'être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. Hélène jouait au salon avec sa poupée chérie et les coussins du divan qu'elle avait utilisés pour se faire une montagne. Un hibou entra alors par la fenêtre entrouverte du salon. Hélène essaya de l'attraper, mais l'oiseau fut plus rapide et voleta jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine. Sirius prit la lettre et déposa le hibou sur le perchoir qu'il y avait dans la cuisine. Hélène qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, tira une chaise jusqu'au perchoir afin de tenter sa chance une nouvelle fois avec le hibou. Malheureusement pour elle, il lui manquait plusieurs centimètres pour l'atteindre, même du bout des pieds. Sirius reposa sa fille au sol et ouvrit la lettre qu'il avait reçue. Il fut surpris d'y reconnaître l'écriture de James.

 _Cher Patmol,_

 _Nous sommes désolés de t'annoncer que nous avons dû déménager. Nous avons repéré quelques indésirables…Tout le monde va bien ! Avec ce contre-temps, nous avons bien peur de ne pas être présent pour la fête de notre filleule._

 _Désolé._

 _James_

La lettre était courte. C'était normal, James n'avait sûrement pas voulu donner trop de détail au cas où la lettre serait interceptée. Malgré tout, Sirius avait compris le message. Des Mangemorts connaissaient l'existence de la cachette de James et Lily dans ce petit village tranquille… Ils étaient pourtant très peu à connaître cette cachette. Très peu et très proche du couple. Ils n'avaient prévenu que ceux en qui ils avaient le plus confiance…

Sirius sortit de ses pensées, car on cogna à la porte. Sirius attrapa sa fille et la cacha dans le panier de linge sale de la salle de bain. Hélène eût un petit rire et elle ouvrit une petite ouverture pour voir son père s'éloigner. Sirius savait que, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas James et Lily. Ses sens étaient en alertes. Et si le traître avait également pointé sa maison secrète aux Mangemorts ! La baguette prête, il avança vers la porte. Cette maison n'avait pas d'œil magique. Sirius dû ouvrir la porte pour voir celui qui était derrière. Il ne les reconnut pas tout de suite. Il était deux hommes. L'un supportant l'autre par les épaules.

\- Sirius, laisse nous entrer, ordonna Remus tout essoufflé.

Remus semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années et les cicatrices qui caractérisaient son visage semblaient s'être multipliées. L'autre homme était blessé à la tête. Du sang coulait sur son visage et ses traits étaient méconnaissables.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? demanda Sirius avant de vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis et de refermer la porte.

Remus aida l'homme à s'asseoir sur le sofa. Il courut dans la cuisine chercher une serviette afin de faire pression sur la plaie béante sur la tête de l'homme. Dès qu'il eut stabilisé l'hémorragie, Remus raconta tout à Sirius :

\- Peter est venu me voir au camp des loups-garous, mais il a été repéré…

\- C'est Peter ? demanda Sirius estomaqué en réalisant l'identité de l'homme ensanglanté.

Le concerné lâcha un grognement afin de confirmer le tout.

\- Il a réussi à s'enfuir. Je l'ai poursuivi avec les autres. Il s'est trans…

Remus s'arrêta net. Il lâcha immédiatement Peter qui plaqua sa main sur sa tête pour retenir la serviette. Remus prit sa baguette et il marcha vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Sa baguette levée, prêt à attaquer. Sirius l'avait levé lui aussi et restait près de Peter afin de l'aider à fuir si on les attaquait par surprise.

\- Bou ! cria Hélène en sortant du panier à linge sale.

Remus avait vraiment eu peur. Il lui en fallut peu pour qu'il lui jette un sort tellement ses nerfs étaient à vif. Il regarda l'enfant avec effroi en réalisant ce qu'il aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir pendant cette fraction de seconde.

En entendant le « Bou » de sa fille, Sirius avait également pensé à ce qui allait arriver quand Remus, aux aguets, aurait la surprise de voir quelqu'un bouger dans l'obscurité.

Quand Sirius arriva auprès d'eux, Remus était toujours figé devant Hélène. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus en état de choc.

\- Ça va Remus. Tout va bien. Elle n'a rien, le rassura-t-il

\- Sirius…va la coucher, s'il vous plaît, dit Remus qui tentait de contrôler sa voix pour ne pas se mettre à crier.

Sirius n'ajouta rien de plus. Il entra dans la chambre de sa fille et la coucha dans son lit. Hélène protesta trop heureuse de voir Remus. Sirius insista en la bordant. Les couvertes jusqu'au coup, il lui prit la main et commença à y dessiner des cercles en chantant une vieille berceuse de son enfance. Le seul bon souvenir qu'il gardait de sa famille.

Quand Sirius eut endormie sa fille, il revint dans le salon. Remus avait réussi à nettoyer la plaie de Peter et avait commencé à enrouler un bandage autour de sa tête. Peter qui avait retrouvé ses traits, commença à lui raconter son aventure.

Il s'était transformé, mais Greyback l'avait suivi grâce à son flaire. En voulant se cacher sous une racine d'arbre, il s'était ouvert le front, mais il avait réussi à semer le loup-garou. C'est Remus qui l'avait trouvé par la suite et qui l'avait ramené à la maison.

Remus ne dit plus un mot de soirée. Sirius aida Peter à s'installer dans la chambre d'amis.

\- Où tu vas dormir, Remus ? lui demanda Peter en réalisant que la maison n'avait que trois chambres.

\- Il dormira dans ma chambre, répondit Sirius, avant que Remus n'ait le temps de dire qu'il dormirait dans le salon.

\- Ah oui… C'est vrai, vous êtes un «ensemble », dit Peter avec une pointe de dégoût, J'avais oublié, enfin…t'en mieux pour vous deux.

C'est vrai que Sirius et Remus ne l'avaient pas crié sur les toits quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, mais James, Lily et Peter en avaient déduit qu'ils n'étaient pas que de simple ami. Ils n'avaient pas fait d'annonce du genre « Et voilà nous sommes un couple », mais leur façon de se regarder, de s'assoir tout près l'un de l'autre, de se chatouiller à mort l'un l'autre, les petites attentions l'un envers l'autre et les baisers volés en croyant que personne ne les voyait, personne n'avait besoin qu'on leur fasse un dessin. Il eut un temps d'adaptation. Un temps où ils furent mal à l'aise d'aborder le sujet. James avait demandé d'emblée à Sirius s'il était en couple avec Remus et avec la réponse claire que lui avait fournie Sirius, il avait décidé de s'y faire. Après tout, s'il était capable d'accepter que l'un de ses meilleurs amis soit un loup-garou, pourquoi n'accepterait-il pas qu'il aime les garçons…Peter, quant à lui, avait toujours fait comme si de rien était, mais à condition que Sirius et Remus ne soient pas trop démonstratifs. Remus tenait à rester discret et cela facilita les choses pour Peter.

Au petit matin, Peter s'était levé plus tôt que ses deux amis. Il fut vite rejoint par Hélène bien heureuse de voir quelqu'un se lever.

\- E bobo, dit-elle en pointant le bandage que Peter avait sur le front.

\- Oui j'ai un bobo, lui répondit Peter en allant chercher la Gazette du sorcier que le hibou postal avait apporté ce matin-là.

\- PouKoi ? demanda Hélène, Toi y cogner ?

\- Oui, je me suis cogné sur un arbre, lui répondit Peter en s'assoyant à la table.

Il ouvrit le journal et commença à le lire. Hélène alla chercher sa poupée Belle puis elle revint à la table. Elle la posa sur le journal pour la montrer à Peter.

\- Belle ! dit-elle pour faire les présentations

\- Oui, oui, tu es très jolie, dit distraitement Peter en poussant la poupée en bas de la table pour y lire ce qui se cachait en dessous.

Hélène descendit de la chaise sur laquelle elle avait grimpé et alla chercher sa poupée. Elle grimpa à nouveau sur la chaise.

\- Belle veut jus, dit Hélène en essayant d'avoir l'attention de Peter.

À ce moment, Sirius et Remus sortirent de leur chambre.

\- Bon matin, Peter, dit Sirius. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui merci, répondit Peter toujours plongé dans le journal.

\- Et bon matin à toi aussi, ma princesse, dit Sirius en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. C'est une super journée très spéciale, aujourd'hui. Bonne fête !

Il la serra très fort contre lui puis il lui donna un gros bec sur la joue.

\- Bonne fête ma belle Hélène, dit Remus en s'approchant d'elle. Tu es une grande fille maintenant. Tu as deux ans.

Il leva alors deux doigts pour montrer à Hélène l'âge qu'elle avait.

\- Fête à moi ! déclara Hélène toute joyeuse en tapant des mains. Peter ! Peter ! Fête à moi !

\- Hein ? Ah oui, bonne fête ! dit Peter avec un grand sourire avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière son journal.

Hélène était surexcitée en préparant les décorations pour sa fête. Remus la laissa monter dans l'échelle pour qu'elle accroche les banderoles. Elle n'alla pas très haut. À peine avait-elle dépassé la hauteur de la table de la cuisine, qu'elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Remus lui donna alors la tâche de faire des paquets de ballon que Peter soufflait. Le jeu qu'Hélène préféra était de mettre tous le ballon ensemble pour ensuite foncer dedans et les voir s'envoler autour d'elle.

Sirius l'habilla de sa plus belle robe. Elle s'assit dans le salon avec Remus qui lui lisait une histoire. Le seul moyen possible pour la garder calme. Sirius et Peter étaient dans la cuisine en train d'achever la décoration du gâteau lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Sirius lâcha tout ce qu'il faisait. Tout comme il avançait vers la porte, il restait sur ses gardes. La baguette levée, prêt à toutes éventualités. Hélène en le voyant ainsi faire, se leva et se dirigea presqu'à la course vers le couloir des chambres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Peter en la voyant passer devant lui.

\- Elle s'en va se cacher. C'est rendu un automatisme quand on frappe à la porte. Sirius la cache dans une malle ou dans un panier de linges sales, lui expliqua Remus en essayant de ne pas rire.

Sirius ouvrit alors la porte, prudemment, puis invita Myrline et Socrate à entrer.

\- Mais où est la vedette du jour ? demanda Socrate.

Sirius lui pointa le couloir.

\- Oh elle ne doit pas être bien loin, Socrate. Peut-être par ici ou bien là, dit Myrline en faisant semblant de chercher Hélène.

\- Bou ! cria Hélène en sortant de sa cachette.

Myrline et Socrate firent semblant d'avoir très peur ce qui amusa beaucoup Hélène. Elle les accueillit ensuite en les serrant dans ses bras.

Ils étaient tous assis dans le minuscule salon et ils s'apprêtaient à se mettre à table quand on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Hélène se leva du sofa en même temps que son père. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain. Myrline n'eut qu'à lever les sourcils en la voyant faire pour que Peter lui explique la situation. Remus gardait ses yeux sur la porte, la main refermé sur sa baguette. Aucun d'eux ne voyait qui pouvait venir les voir à cette heure. Sirius ouvrit la porte, certain d'y trouver un Mangemort.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je suis si heureux de vous voir ! Entrez !

Au grand bonheur de Sirius, James, Lily et le petit Harry étaient venu ! Myrline fut la première à prendre Harry dans ses bras. Dans le brouhaha qui suivit l'arrivée des Potter, il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que l'on remarque l'absence d'Hélène.

\- Où est la fêtée ? demanda Lily après avoir salué tout le monde.

\- Non d'un petit botruc, dit Sirius en se tapant le front. Elle est encore dans le panier à linge sale !

\- Dans le panier à linge sale ? répéta Lily.

\- Tu as vraiment des idées super-géniales, mon vieux ! Il faut absolument que tu me donnes tous tes trucs pour élever les enfants. Ça promet ! s'esclaffa James.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mise dans le panier. Elle s'y est mise toute seule. Elle fait ça automatiquement lorsque quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Je fais cela depuis qu'elle est toute petite pour être sûr que personne ne la trouve s'il m'arrivait malheur…

Lily approcha lentement de la salle de bain, puis comme Hélène ne se montrait toujours pas, elle souleva le couvercle du panier à linge sale. Hélène était en train de discuter avec sa poupée. Elle leva les yeux vers Lily et en la reconnaissant, elle se lança dans ses bras.

Le dîner fut animé. Chacun apportant des nouvelles de l'année qu'ils venaient de vivre, séparés aux quatre coins du pays. Après avoir mangé un délicieux repas et avoir chanté « Bonne fête » à Hélène, ils s'installèrent tout au salon pour donner les cadeaux. Hélène reçut un superbe sac rose fabriquer à la main par Myrline. Peter lui donna des crayons et un livre à colorier. Lily et James avaient apporté une jolie petite poussette et une couverture de polar rose. Sans surprise, Remus lui offrit un livre. Un recueil de contes populaires pour moldu.

\- Un livre ? Encore ! s'exclama Sirius en riant.

\- Elle les adore ! Regarde ! répondit Remus en lui pointant Hélène assise sur le sofa à feuilleter les images.

Sirius quant à lui, donna à sa fille un joli bracelet de perles pour aller avec la chaine qu'il lui avait offerte à Noël.

\- Des perles ? Ouais c'est bien, mais j'aurais vu un bracelet de diamant pour lui dire à quel point elle est précieuse, dit James.

\- Elle est précieuse. Il n'y a pas de doute. Mais la perle lui va mieux. Les perles sont créées lorsqu'un grain de sable entre dans une huître. Hélène est ce petit grain de sable qui est entré dans ma vie. Elle a été faite dans le pire pour devenir le meilleur, comme la perle, expliqua Sirius.

\- Wow ce que tu es poétique, Sirius, déclara Peter admiratif.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne t'a jamais connu aussi romantique, ajouta James. C'est fou ce que la paternité peut faire.

Lily alla coucher son fils dans le berceau qu'ils avaient apporté et installé dans la chambre d'Hélène. Celle-ci les rejoignit avec sa poupée, sa nouvelle couverture et son sac dans lequel elle avait rangé précieusement son livre. Lily berçait Harry et Hélène s'endormit en l'écoutant fredonner une berceuse.

Quand Lily revint dans le salon Myrline et Socrate quittaient. Elle les embrassa et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son mari.

\- Comme ça vous avez dû déménager ? demanda Sirius après avoir refermé la porte derrière Myrline et Socrate.

\- Oui. Quand je suis allé faire l'épicerie, il y a deux semaines, j'en ai repéré cinq en moins de deux coins de rues. On n'a pas pris de chance, on a fait nos valises et on est parti pour Brighton au sud de Londres, raconta James.

\- Comment ta sœur a pris la nouvelle ? demanda Remus.

\- Elle ne m'a pas félicité, elle m'a juste appris qu'elle attendait un enfant elle aussi pour ce mois-ci. Alors je suis ou je vais avoir un neveu.

\- Et tes parents ? ajouta Remus.

\- Je…Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mes parents, avoua tristement Lily.

\- Étrange…compléta Peter.

On frappa à nouveau à la porte. Ils se regardèrent. Ils n'attendaient personne. Ils souhaitèrent tous que ce fut un voisin moldu ou Myrline qui avait oublié sa verste, mais le regard qu'ils échangèrent laissa croire qu'aucun d'eux ne croyait à ses deux possibilités. Sirius s'approcha à nouveau de la porte. Peter et James couvrant ses arrières. Quant à Remus et Lily, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la chambre des enfants.

Sirius entrebâilla la porte et les aperçus ! Rookwood et Greyback. Un redoutable Mangemort et un loup-garou féroce. Il referma la porte d'un coup sec.

\- On paque les petits et on sort par-derrière. Ils sont là ! déclara-t-il

\- Lily, dépêches-toi, vite ! cria James.

Lily arriva en courant avec Harry dans ses bras.

\- Où est Hélène ? demanda Sirius en les rejoignant après avoir jeté un sort de protection sur la porte.

Remus l'appelait, mais elle ne venait pas. Sirius entra dans la chambre où Remus revirait tout à l'envers pour la trouver. Hélène n'était pas dans son lit ni dans la garde-robe. C'est à ce moment qu'on entendit la porte de l'entrée exploser. Au même moment, Sirius réalisa où elle pouvait être et s'élança vers la salle de bain en criant à Remus de le suivre. Il attrapa sa fille tout emmitouflée dans la couverture rose, son nouveau sac sur son dos. Les cinq adultes se lancèrent à l'extérieur aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient en évitant les attaques que leur lançaient les Mangemorts. Sirius dirigea le transplanage et ils se retrouvèrent instantanément dans la cabane hurlante.

Hélène et Harry pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Les autres reprenaient leur souffle et leurs esprits adossés aux murs. James fut le premier à parler.

\- Comment ont-ils pu savoir où on était ? Je croyais que c'était une cachette pour vous comme pour nous ! s'emporta James, brûlant de rage.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, James. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute, crois-tu vraiment que je vous aurais fait courir le risque ?

\- Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, Sirius. Je pense que c'est sûrement à moi qu'ils en voulaient, avoua Remus.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sirius en essayant de calmer sa fille.

\- Ils m'ont peut-être suivi quand j'ai ramené Peter, hier, expliqua Remus.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas vérifié si tu étais suivi ! s'emporta James.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai vérifié, mais Peter était blessé, il se peut qu'ils aient simplement suivi l'odeur du sang, expliqua Remus plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Tu l'as apporté chez Sirius sans penser aux conséquences, cria James.

\- Je n'avais que cet endroit, James, se défendit Remus.

\- Ça suffit James, coupa Sirius. On est tous secoués, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à qui que ce soit.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! dit James d'un ton amer, donnant un coup de pied sur une des chaises délabrées qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Il s'éloigna des autres en s'accroupissant dans un coin. Lily alla le rejoindre et elle lui parla à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Peter.

\- On ne peut plus retourner dans cette maison ni dans l'ancienne, analysa Remus.

\- Et tu ne peux pas retourner en mission, ils doivent savoir quelque chose ça ne fait aucun doute, ajouta Sirius.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, répliqua Remus. Il faudrait se trouver chacun un nouveau refuge et y rester un moment.

\- Pour cette nuit, nous pouvons rester ici et monter la garde à tour de rôle, proposa Peter.

\- Ok, dit James qui avait tout écouté, je prends le premier quart.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans la grande pièce qui avait sûrement servi de salon un jour dans cette maison. Ils se couchèrent par terre et James resta assis dans un vieux sofa défoncé. Sirius se coucha à côté de sa fille. Il plaça un bras par-dessus elle et lui flatta les cheveux. Elle serrait sa poupée contre elle tout en se blottissant contre la poitrine de son père. Lily avait posé Harry à côté d'Hélène et se coucha face à Sirius. Remus se coucha derrière lui et Peter à leurs pieds. Sirius n'arriva pas à dormir. Il attendit patiemment que les autres le soient et alla rejoindre James. Il y avait un deuxième fauteuil près de lui. Le dossier avait été à moitié arraché et on y voyait des traces de dents que Remus avait sûrement faites par le passé.

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant le plus bas possible.

\- Que tu devrais te recoucher, lui répondit James, chuchotant aussi bas que lui.

\- On va s'en sortir, tu sais. On l'a toujours fait.

\- Ce n'est pas une retenue qu'on risque cette fois-ci, Sirius ! dit sèchement James.

\- Non, c'est vrai. On a l'habitude du risque et c'est pour ça qu'on va s'en sortir.

\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ce qu'on a vécu aujourd'hui ? Ça veut dire qu'un de vous êtes le traître.

\- Comment ça un de nous ?

\- Il n'y a que ceux qui étaient invités à notre petite fête qui pourraient nous avoir trahis puisqu'il n'y a que nous qui connaissions cette maison.

\- Ça ou bien Remus n'a pas bien surveillé ses arrières.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence chacun dans ses pensées. Puis James se leva et alla se coucher aux côtés de Lily et son fils. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, Sirius réveilla doucement Remus. Malgré cela, Sirius n'alla pas se recoucher tout de suite. Il resta un moment avec lui sans rien dire. Le doute le prenait. Il se demandait si les soupçons de James n'étaient pas fondés, puis il chassa ses mauvaises pensées et alla se recoucher à côté de sa fille après avoir volé un baiser à son amant.

La nuit se passa sans problème. Au petit matin, c'est Harry affamé qui réveilla tout le monde y comprit Peter pour qui c'était le tour de monter la garde.

\- Vous allez vous trouver un nouvel endroit pour vivre ? demanda Sirius à James pendant que Lily allaitait Harry.

James soupira.

\- Oui, il le faut, lui répondit-il sans conviction.

\- Vous avez un endroit ? demanda Peter.

\- Ah, tu sais…On verra bien… lui répondit James découragé. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je dois rencontrer Dumbledore ce soir pour lui faire mon rapport sur mes missions, après on verra, répondit Peter.

\- Toi Sirius ? demanda à nouveau James.

\- Mes parents avaient une seconde résidence près de Nottingham. Je suis sûr que ma mère n'y va plus depuis la mort de mon père l'an dernier. Et puis, ce sera bien pour Hélène de connaître quelque chose de sa famille. Et toi, Remus ?

\- J'ai une maison dans le nord, je vais m'y installer et tenter pour un moment de me faire oublier.

Peu de temps après, ils se séparèrent tous en sortant de la cabane hurlante pour aller chacun de leur côté.

James écrivit à Sirius pour lui dire qu'il avait trouvé une charmante maison moldue dans laquelle il voulait vivre aussi longtemps que possible. Il ne disait pas où elle était et Sirius comprenait pourquoi. Remus de son côté ne donna pas de nouvelles. Sirius savait qu'il s'en voulait énormément et que les mots de James l'avaient touché plus que ce qu'il l'avait laissé parâtre.

 **Alors comment trouvez-vous l'histoire ? L'étau se ressert autour du traître. Les soupçons sur ceux qu'ils croyaient leurs frères arrivent et ce n'est pas facile à accepter pour aucun d'eux. À suivre...**


	9. Le premier Halloween d'Harry

Un gros merci à Ptitepointe et lili pour vos reviews. C'est vraiment motivant de recevoir des commentaires. Je suis très heureuse que vous aimiez. Aussi pour répondre à ta question lili, comme j'avais mentionné au début de cette fanfiction, celle-ci est le prologue de ma vraie fanfiction. L'identité de la mère d'Hélène joue un rôle primordiale dans le déroulement de la suite. Tout est déjà écrit jusqu'à la fin du 5e tome d'Harry Potter. Il me reste plus qu'à tout mettre mes 1200 pages écrites manuscrites à l'ordinateur. C'est le seul défi que j'ai mais c'est tout un défi...

Voici donc trois nouveaux chapitre. Le premier est plus nostalgique puis le suivant se passe à Noël (plus romantique) et dans le dernier, leur du choix a sonné !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 9 : Le premier Halloween d'Harry**

Pour Halloween, James écrivit à Sirius.

 _Salut Patmol,_

 _C'est bientôt Halloween. Je me disais que ce serait une bonne idée si on la passait ensemble. Maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux papas, on pourrait commencer une tradition… J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

 _À bientôt_

 _Cornedrue._

Sirius lui réécrit rapidement en lui proposant de passer la tournée de bonbon dans la ville de Little Eaton. Il adorait l'idée qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble.

Le jour même de l'Halloween, Sirius revêtit un costume de crocodile. C'était un vieux costume qu'il avait porté jadis à Poudlard. Il l'avait retrouvé dans l'une des garde-robes de la deuxième résidence de ses parents. Quand Sirius était tombé dessus, il avait immédiatement su que c'était ce qu'il porterait pour l'occasion. En fait la dernière fois qu'il avait porté ce costume, il était en quatrième année. Il s'était caché près du lac et il avait attendu que Servilus viennent s'y asseoir, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Quand Sirius était sorti de sa cachette, Servilus avait eu si peur qu'il était tombé à la renverse dans le lac. Remus, Peter, James et lui avaient tellement ri cette fois-là.

Hélène pour sa part était déguisée en fantôme. En fait Sirius avait pris une vieille taie d'oreiller blanche qu'il avait trouvée dans la chambre de sa mère. C'était la taie d'oreiller venait de son ensemble préféré. Sirius s'imagina le visage de celle-ci en découvrant les trous qu'il avait faits pour les bras et la tête de sa fille et il ressenti une grande satisfaction à le faire.

Fin prêt, Sirius installa sa fille dans le side car de sa nouvelle moto. L'ancienne avait dû être abandonnée dans le Yorkshire. Sirius s'envola pour Little Eaton et il stationna sa moto dans le stationnement du super marché dont James lui avait donné l'adresse.

Ils l'attendaient à la porte du supermarché. James était déguisé en vampire et sa femme en fleur. Ils avaient décoré la poussette d'Harry en bateau et celui-ci tenait place de pirate à bord avec son bandana et sa fausse moustache.

Quand James vit arrivé Sirius dans son costume de crocodile, il s'esclaffa de rire. Sirius en fut content. Il n'avait pas vu son ami rire depuis très longtemps.

\- Salut Sirius ! Est-ce que c'est _le_ costume auquel je pense ? lui demanda James en riant.

\- Oh oui ! C'est bien lui ! Je l'ai trouvé chez mes parents à Nottingham.

\- Lily, Sirius a porté ce costume en …

\- En quatrième année, je sais, compléta celle-ci. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais j'étais là quand Severus est tombé dans le lac ce jour-là.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard interloqué.

\- Severus m'avait demandé de venir faire des devoirs avec lui au bord du lac, expliqua-t-elle. Il voulait me dire quelque chose d'important, selon lui. Il hésitait à me le dire quand Sirius est arrivé déguisé en crocodile. C'est moi qui aurais dû tomber à l'eau, mais Severus a voulu me protéger de la chute et du crocodile et c'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé à l'eau. Pauvre Severus ! Il a attrapé une pneumonie après ça…

Lily s'arrêta, le visage triste à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

\- C'était quoi le truc important qu'il avait à te dire ? demanda James avec une pointe de jalousie.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu le savoir. On sait pourquoi ! répliqua Lily d'un ton sec et accusateur.

\- Bon et si on y allait ? demanda Sirius pour changer de sujet.

Hélène récolta tellement de bonbon cette année-là qu'elle finit par ne plus être capable de soulever son sac. James et Lily oublièrent leur différent et ils eurent beaucoup de plaisir à passer l'Halloween avec Sirius et les enfants. Encore une fois, le voile menaçant qui planait sur eux semblait s'être volatilisé le temps d'une soirée.


	10. All I want for Christmas is you

**Chapitre 10: All I want for Christmas is you**

Au mois de novembre, Sirius qui lisait religieusement la Gazette du sorcier appris que Benjy Fenwick, l'un des plus talentueux de l'Ordre du Phénix avait été tué par les Mangemorts. Ils l'avaient découpé en petits morceaux. Sirius comprenait bien la menace qui était faite à tous les autres membres de l'Ordre. « Voici ce qui vous attend si vous essayez de vous interposer contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

À la mi-novembre, Sirius reçut encore une lettre de James.

 _Cher Patmol,_

 _Nous avons à nouveau déménagé. Cette fois-ci il en fallut de peu pour qu'ils ne nous mettent la main dessus. La maison a flambé et ils ont fêté leur victoire en exposant sa marque au-dessus d'elle. Nous avons aussi eu des nouvelles des parents de Lily. De bien mauvaises nouvelles. Ils sont morts. Ils ont été retrouvés abandonnés dans une forêt près d'une piste cyclable. C'est des enfants qui les ont trouvés. Apparemment, ils ont été torturés. Lily est effondrée. Nous voilà tous les deux orphelins. C'est déjà dur à supporter pour moi, mais pour Lily c'est pire. Elle se sent coupable de la mort de ses parents. Elle croit qu'ils ont été torturés par l'un de ses Mangemorts afin de connaître l'endroit où nous étions. Pétunia n'a pas arrangé les choses. Elle nous a interdit de venir aux funérailles. Elle affirme, elle aussi que c'est de notre faute si les parents de Lily sont décédés. Elle et son mari sont ignobles avec Lily. Nous recommençons donc à nouveau dans une nouvelle ville et une nouvelle maison…_

 _James._

Sirius lui réécrivit un mot de réconfort accompagné d'un dessin d'Hélène. Il lui proposa également de faire une soirée à Noël juste avec les Maraudeurs. James accepta, mais à la condition que cela se fasse chez lui. Sirius s'occupa d'inviter Remus et Peter. Et le jour de Noël, Sirius arriva plus tôt chez les Potter pour les aider à organiser la fête.

Hélène était ravissante dans sa jolie robe verte. Elle dansait au pied du sapin. Sirius, James et Lily la regardaient amusés tout en préparant le repas. Harry qui avait maintenant cinq mois se tenait à quatre pattes et il essayait de danser comme Hélène. C'est à ce moment qu'on sonna à la porte. Hélène regarda son père, prête à suivre les instructions. Sirius la prit dans ses bras et Lily en fie de même pour son fils.

James ouvrit prudemment la porte et s'esclaffa de rire en voyant la chorale d'enfants qui étaient venus chanter des chants de Noël.

\- Maman et Papa adoraient les chants de Noël, dit James avec un regard nostalgique.

\- Les miens aussi, dit Lily en venant rejoindre son mari.

Ils écoutaient tous les cinq la chorale lorsqu'un hibou vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon. Sirius alla prendre le message.

\- C'est Remus. Il est avec Peter. Ils sont à la gare, annonça Sirius.

Sirius était tellement heureux d'apprendre que Remus allait venir. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fête d'Hélène. Il avait eu de ses nouvelles, mais très peu étant donné que chaque message devait inclure le moins d'information susceptible de les localiser si le message était intercepté.

\- Tu peux aller les chercher ? demanda James. Le moins on sort et plus on sera en sécurité.

\- Si tu ouvres ta protection à nouveau, aucun problème, dit Sirius.

\- Parfait. Je vais vous surveiller par la fenêtre, confirma James.

\- Super ! J'amène Hélène avec moi.

Il habilla sa fille de son beau manteau crème et de sa belle tuque en laine brodée verte avec ses mitaines assorties. Sirius sorti à l'extérieur vêtu de son long manteau noir.

La neige tombait doucement à l'extérieur. On aurait dit des petits moutons qui dansaient délicatement au gré du vent. Hélène était sur les épaules de son père et elle essayait d'attraper les flocons avec sa langue. Elle riait à chaque fois que l'un d'un venait chatouiller le bout du nez. Son rire était cristallin et Sirius éprouvait un tel bonheur à l'entendre. Puis il les aperçut. Le petit homme trapu c'était Peter. L'autre dont les cheveux châtains voletaient dans le vent. Les mains dans les poches d'un manteau brun en corduroy et adossé contre un le mur de la gare, c'était Remus.

Sirius déposa sa fille par terre et il lui pointa les deux hommes. Hélène écarquilla les yeux en les voyant. Elle s'élança en criant le nom de celui qu'elle aimait tant, qu'elle considérait comme son deuxième père. Remus l'entendit soudain et en la voyant accourir, les yeux brillants, il ouvrit les bras. Il l'attrapa et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Hélène riait aux éclats. Remus cessa doucement de tourner puis il la serra dans ses bras.

Sirius arriva à leur hauteur. Il salua Peter, lui souhaitant un chaleureux « Joyeux Noël », puis il se tourna vers Remus. Il le prit dans ses bras sans attendre.

\- Joyeux Noël, dit Sirius

\- Joyeux Noël. Tu m'as manqué, lui souffla Remus à l'oreille.

Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte et ils se regardèrent longuement. Hélène toucha leurs deux visages et ils se lâchèrent soudainement.

\- Où on va ? demanda Peter sur un ton qui laissait comprendre qu'il existait toujours.

\- C'est par là, dit Sirius en lui pointant la direction de la maison.

Il prit la main de sa fille. Hélène attrapa celle de Remus. Chemin faisant Remus et Sirius faisaient léviter Hélène au bout de leurs bras, provoquant son fou rire.

\- Où est-ce que tu nous conduis, Patmol ? demanda Peter après un long moment de marche.

\- On est arrivé, répondit Sirius en s'arrêtant devant la maison de James.

\- Où ça ? demanda Remus en regardant autour de lui.

\- Bienvenue chez moi ! dit cordialement James qui venait d'apparaître devant eux.

Il n'avait pas mis de manteau et leur donna la main l'un après l'autre et leur fit signe de le suivre. En entrant dans la maison, Lily les attendait et elle prit leur manteau.

\- Vous avez amélioré vos sorts de protection, observa Peter.

\- Oui. Lily fait beaucoup de recherches sur le sujet et pour le moment ce qu'elle a trouvé marche bien.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ? demanda Remus en s'installant au salon.

\- On est arrivé à la mi-novembre. Les Mangemorts avaient trouvé l'autre.

\- Le souper est prêt, annonça Sirius en revenant de la cuisine.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Le repas était copieux. Potage de courge, dinde rôtie (plus grosse qu'Harry) accompagné de légumes braisés et d'une onctueuse purée de pommes de terre et de sa sauce gravy que Lily avait préparé elle-même.

En attendant le dessert, bien repus, Sirius tendit son craker à Remus qui était à côté de lui. Ils tirèrent de toutes leurs forces. Au moment où le craker céda une petite explosion se fit entendre. Sirius et Remus eurent alors le visage et les cheveux complètement verts comme si on leur avait jeté de la peinture. Ils se regardèrent bouche-bé, mais c'est entendant Hélène éclater de rire en les voyant qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire à leur tour entraînant tout le monde avec eux. Après avoir fait disparaître le vert, il installa sa couronne de papier sur sa tête. Hélène attrapa son craker et elle s'approcha de son père pour tirer avec lui. Quand celui-ci céda une neige magique s'échappa et elle tomba finement sur leur tête. Hélène était à son comble et elle applaudit. Celui de Remus qu'il partagea avec Peter devint une guirlande de père Noël et de bonhomme de neige qu'ils installèrent dans la fenêtre du salon. Celui de Peter explosa en feux d'artifice miniatures qui fascinèrent Harry et Hélène. Le craker de James s'enflamma et prit la forme d'une jolie fille aux formes plantureuses qui dansait devant lui. Lily lui jeta un regard noir qui s'effaça rapidement quand il prit son air charmeur. Finalement quand Lily ouvrit le sien un chan de Noël se fit entendre dans la salle à manger.

Après avoir mangé le délicieux pouding de Noël que Sirius avait préparé selon la recette de Mme Potter, ils s'installèrent au salon où il y eut le développement des cadeaux. Les enfants furent gâtés de part et d'autres.

Il fut ensuite l'heure de les mettre au lit. Hélène eut le droit à une histoire de son père et Remus. Peter la porta sur son dos jusque dans la chambre d'Harry où on lui avait aménagé un petit lit. Lily berça Harry en chantant une chanson et Hélène s'endormit au son de sa voix.

James sortit une bonne bouteille de scotch et en servit un verre à tous ses amis. Alors que Remus Peter et Lily avaient une discussion animée sur les différents sorts de protection, James fit signe à Sirius. Ils mirent leur manteau et allèrent sur le balcon arrière.

\- C'est comme avant, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Sirius joyeux

\- Ouais, tu as raison…

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracas ?

\- Ouais, tu as raison…

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Tu sais Sirius, même si tout ça à l'air d'être comme avant, moi je n'arrive pas à oublier que ce ne l'est pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que je sais qu'il y a un traître parmi nous.

\- Impossible ! Voyons James ! Tu nous connais. On est amis depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard. On a fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. On a toujours été là les uns pour les autres. On a même été jusqu'à devenir des Animagus pour supporter Remus dans ses transformations. Ce n'est pas rien !

\- Je sais tout ça, Sirius, mais comment tu expliques que chaque fois qu'on se retrouve ensemble peu de temps plus tard on est découvert.

\- Je ne sais pas, James, mais ça ne peut pas être un de nous. C'est impossible ! Il doit y avoir une autre explication. C'est sûr !

\- Il y a bien une autre possibilité, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mais elle est aussi saugrenue que le fait que ce soit l'un de vous trois.

\- Dis quand même. On ne sait jamais peut-être qu'elle aurait plus de sens.

\- En fait, la seule autre personne à savoir où Lily et moi nous nous trouvons à chaque fois, c'est Dumbledore.

\- En effet, c'est tout aussi saugrenu.

\- Il agit bizarrement avec nous depuis qu'il nous a annoncé la prophétie. Il m'a même demandé la cape d'invisibilité de mon père, il y a une semaine. Il dit qu'il travaille fort pour trouver une solution à notre clandestinité, mais je trouve que pour Dumbledore, le mage le plus puissant de la planète, la solution ne vient pas vite. C'est aussi l'avis de Lily. C'est pour ça qu'elle a commencé ses recherches sur les sorts de protection.

\- C'est vrai que ça n'a pas de sens. Quel intérêt aurait Dumbledore à vous vendre à Tu-Sais-Qui, à moins qu'il vous sacrifie pour obtenir un avantage plus grand sur Tu-Sais-Qui, ça serait la seule explication plausible. C'est horrible à dire, par contre. Tu as raison. Je ne vois pas ce qui est le plus réaliste entre Dumbledore qui vend ses propres défenseurs ou l'un de tes meilleurs amis avec qui tu as grandi soit un traître.

\- C'est fou, je sais, mais j'ai l'impression que rien ne va plus depuis un an. Ce qui est sûr c'est que j'ai une entière confiance en toi et je voulais que tu le saches. S'il te plaît, n'en parle pas à Remus. Je sais que c'est un sujet qui pourrait beaucoup l'affecter et je n'ai pas envie de le blesser ni d'ébranler sa confiance.

\- Promis mon vieux, appuya Sirius.

Remus ouvrit la porte derrière eux.

\- Ha ! Vous êtes là. On se demandait où vous étiez passé, dit Remus.

James entra, mais Sirius resta sur le balcon.

\- Remus ? dit Sirius sans se retourner vers lui.

\- Oui ? demanda Remus toujours sur le pas de la porte.

\- Tu as un moment ?

\- Oui, je vais chercher mon manteau et j'arrive.

Sirius regardait la neige tomber. Elle prenait différentes teintes de blanc et de bleu en dansant dans le vent. Sirius avait réussi à mettre tout son attention sur les flocons de neige pour ne pas penser aux révélations de James. Il n'entendit pas Remus arrivé. Il ne sursauta pas. Pas plus lorsqu'il prit la parole. La voix de Remus avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui, même quand il allait faire des mauvais coups avec James.

\- La lune te fascine toujours autant ? demanda Remus.

\- Elle me fait penser à toi, alors oui, elle me fascinera toujours, répondit Sirius en posant son regard sur la lune qui était à moitié pleine.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Je veux toujours te parler. Je veux même bien plus que ça, répondit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

Remus sourit et regarda le sol un moment.

\- Sirius…

\- Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis des mois. J'avais besoin de savoir si tu étais fâché ou si j'avais fait quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi tu me boudes.

\- Je ne te boude pas, répondit Remus. Tu sais que c'est compliqué.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent, mais je m'en fiche moi des gens. Je me fiche aussi du loup-garou que tu deviens une fois par mois. Je vis bien avec tout ça parce que je sais que je t'aime, lui avoua Sirius droit dans les yeux.

\- Sirius, tu ne devrais pas…

\- C'est Noël Remus. Je ne veux pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeaux, il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu me dises si tu m'aimes. Alors je t'en prie fait que mon vœu se réalise pour Noël.

Remus ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de Sirius regarda par terre. Puis, d'un coup il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage marqué par les cicatrices.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime. Je t'aime, Sirius Black.

Sirius n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres s'embrasèrent, ne pouvant s'éloigner trop longtemps l'une de l'autre. Ce baiser fut fougueux et Sirius comme Remus aurait voulu qu'il dure éternellement. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin.

\- Je comprends, Remus, que tu dois habiter ailleurs que chez moi. Que dans le contexte de cette guerre, nous devons être prudent et que nos visites seront rares. Maintenant, ça sera moins lourd pour moi de tout endurer cela. Malgré la distance, je sais que tu penses encore à moi et que ta douleur est aussi vive que la mienne. Et ça me rassure.

\- Ma douleur est aussi vive que la tienne. Elle l'a toujours été. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'exprime pas aussi clairement que toi qu'il n'en est rien !

Remus posa son front sur celui de Sirius. Sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Joyeux Noël, mon amour.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, répéta Sirius.


	11. Le choix

**Chapitre 11 : Le choix**

10 janvier 1981

Cher Patmol,

Comme je le craignais, nous avons dû déménager encore une fois. Avec la mort de ses parents, ce nouveau déménagement est une épreuve très lourde pour Lily. Elle continue de chercher dans tous les livres qu'elle peut se procurer afin de trouver une solution à tous ces déménagements. De mon côté, je commence à me dire qu'il vaudrait mieux couper les ponts avec tout le monde afin de garantir notre sécurité, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre et encore moins avec toi. Donne-moi des nouvelles quand tu le pourras.

Cornedrue.

Ce fut une fin d'hiver et un début de printemps rude. Nombreuses furent les pertes de sorciers et de sorcières. Sirius appris via Peter que son frère Regulus Black avait été tué. Selon ses informations, son frère avait été pris de panique devant ce qu'on lui demandait de faire et qu'il avait essayé de se retirer. Voldemort l'avait fait tuer. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été très proche de son frère, Sirius fut peiné d'apprendre sa mort surtout en sachant qu'il avait enfin eu un moment de lucidité.

Au mois de mai, James lui écrivit de nouveau. Il l'invitait pour un souper avec Remus et Peter. Il lui expliquait dans sa lettre qu'il avait besoin de lui parler seul à seul et lui demandait d'arriver plus tôt que les autres en début d'après-midi. Sa lettre était plus optimiste que toutes les autres lettres qu'il lui avait écrites précédemment. Sirius espéra que James et Lily avaient enfin trouvé un moyen d'échapper à la menace qui pesait sur eux. Il accepta l'invitation avec grand plaisir.

Après avoir rencontré James à l'arrêt de bus du village et avoir passé tous les dispositifs de protection qu'ils y avaient autour de la maison, Sirius et Hélène se trouvèrent dans le salon de cette nouvelle maison. Une nouvelle maison moldue. C'était les meilleures selon James pour échapper à la surveillance des Mangemorts et pour les repérer rapidement chaque fois qu'ils étaient découverts.

Harry et Hélène jouaient sur le tapis du salon. Hélène s'amusait à cacher ses yeux et à faire des « coucou » ce qui amusait beaucoup Harry. Soudain, Hélène regarda étrangement Harry.

\- Papa ! dit-elle, les yeux plissés et le nez retroussé. Harry ne sent pas bon !

\- Tu as raison, Hélène, répondit James. Lily ! Il faut changer la couche du petit !

Lily qui était dans la cuisine en sortit seulement la tête.

\- James, tu as deux mains, tu peux le faire aussi ! Je m'occupe du souper, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper.

James grogna pour la forme et pour faire rire Sirius. Il se leva du canapé avec lenteur. Alors qu'il allait mettre la main dans sa poche, Lily ajouta.

\- Et pas de baguette magique, s'il vous plaît. Un bébé doit sentir qu'on l'aime ! Fais ça à la façon moldue, chéri !

James soupira et ressorti la main vide de sa poche. Sirius avait son traditionnel sourire narquois qu'il affichait chaque fois qu'il voyait James se soumettre docilement aux vœux de Lily.

\- Entre toi et moi, mes parents ne m'ont jamais changé les couches à la façon moldue et je ne crois pas n'avoir jamais manqué d'amour…dit James sur le ton de la confidence à son ami.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est l'avantage d'élever son enfant seul. Il n'y a jamais personne pour te dire quoi faire, répondit Sirius avec nonchalance.

Sirius donna à Hélène des crayons et du papier et elle commença à dessiner. James prit Harry dans ses bras et alla le changer dans sa chambre. On n'entendit pas un son puis Harry lâcha un petit cri.

\- Lily ! James fait n'importe quoi avec mon filleul ! s'indigna Sirius.

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'aider, répondit Lily du tac au tac.

\- Euh…finalement, je vais me contenter de rester là avec ma fille. Après tout c'est son fils, pas le mien.

\- Je m'en doutais, dit James en sortant de la chambre avec Harry dans les bras.

Il posa Harry dans son parc en lui donnant toutes sortes de jouet et il revint s'asseoir sur le sofa.

\- Sirius, il faut que je te parle, dit James d'un ton décidé. Dumbledore est venu nous voir. Il a de fortes raisons de croire que Tu-Sais-Qui veut notre mort.

\- Mais ça vous le saviez déjà ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas tout. Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il avait eu de nouvelles informations qui ont tout changé. Selon son informateur, Tu-Sais-Qui se serait décidé à tuer Harry et non pas le fils des Londubat. Harry ne sera jamais en sécurité. Nulle part. Et nous non plus.

James enleva ses lunettes rondes de sur son nez pour les essuyer convenablement. Sirius savait trop bien que James faisait ce geste quand il était nerveux. Tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté, il le savait déjà. Il y avait autre chose, Sirius le savait, mais ça pesait à James de lui raconter de quoi il s'agissait. James reposa délicatement ses lunettes sur son nez. Il se racla la gorge puis il continua.

\- Dumbledore nous a aussi proposé de lancer l'un des plus puissants sortilèges de protection qui existe : le Fidelitas.

\- Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, avoua Sirius.

\- Tu devais être encore une fois dans tes rêveries, à penser à Lunard, parce que Flitwick en a parlé en septième année.

\- Tu ne t'en es pas rappelé avant ?

\- Non et Lily non plus. Je crois que c'est dans les premiers temps qu'on sortait ensemble… Elle comme moi, avions l'esprit ailleurs, disons ça comme ça. Bref, ce sortilège consiste à confier le secret de notre cachette à un gardien du secret. Ainsi tant que le gardien du secret ne dit rien sur où nous sommes, Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même pourrait regarder par la fenêtre de notre cachette qu'il ne pourrait pas nous voir. Dumbledore nous a proposé d'être le nôtre. J'ai refusé.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Sirius en faisant sursauter Harry et Hélène.

Il observa James avec des yeux ronds. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quand il avait compris que Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde allait être le gardien du secret de James. Sa famille allait enfin être en sécurité et Sirius s'en réjouissait, mais il était complètement abasourdi par la décision de son ami de tout mettre cela de côté.

\- Mais t'es malade ! Il faut vous protéger, c'est un sortilège imparable ! Et puis, Dumbledore ne vous trahira jamais ! Vous n'aurez plus à fuir et à vous cacher partout comme des criminels en fuite. Réfléchi !

\- Calmes-toi, Sirius ! Je comprends que tu sois choqué. Je n'ai pas totalement confiance en Dumbledore comme je te l'ai confié à Noël. C'est toi que je veux avoir comme gardien du secret. !

Sirius ferma la bouche et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du sofa. Il observa Lily qui était arrivée silencieusement dans le salon. Elle s'avança vers James et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du son mari. Elle prit les devants face à la question muette de Sirius.

\- Je suis d'accord avec James. Nous avons toute confiance en toi, Sirius. Tu as été le témoin à notre mariage, tu es aussi le parrain d'Harry. Nous savons que tu ne nous livreras pas à Tu-Sais-Qui. Je le sais.

James prit la main de sa femme avec tendresse et amour. Sirius avait été touché par les paroles de Lily. Il n'avait pas pu réprimer le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage. Le premier réflexe de Sirius aurait été d'accepter l'offre, sans hésiter. Même si cela devait lui couter la vie. Alors pourquoi, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il posa soudainement son regard sur Hélène et il comprit. Il pouvait mettre sa vie en jeu, mais qu'arriverait-il à sa fille s'il mourrait et ses amis avec lui. Sirius se sentait déchirer. Déchirer entre la confiance que ses amis lui confiaient et la peur redoutable que tout cela rejaillisse sur sa fille. Il ne pouvait laisser ses amis et son filleul sans protection, mais il ne pouvait priver sa fille de toute la sécurité qu'il se devait de lui donner. Puis il pensa qu'il n'avait peut-être pas à faire ce travail de gardien.

\- J'ai une idée ! dit-il.

James regarda sa femme. Celle-ci paraissait intriguée. Elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait leur proposer.

\- Prends Remus ou Peter comme gardien des secrets. Personne n'irait les soupçonner ! Tu-Sais-Qui pensera tout de suite à moi comme gardien. Ce sera naturel pour lui. Nous sommes comme des frères pour tout le monde. Il nous pense faibles. Montrons-lui que nous sommes plus forts que lui. Que nous sommes plus intelligents. J'irai me cacher, comme le véritable gardien. Hélène sera à l'abri avec moi. Le temps qu'ils m'attrapent et qu'il se rende compte qu'on les a berné, l'Ordre pourra reprendre l'avantage sur les Mangemorts. Et puis, je suis tellement fort que s'il me trouve, je pourrais le battre à moi seul. On en serait bien débarrassé. Qu'en penses-tu ?

James et Lily se regardèrent. Ils semblaient juger l'idée. Puis Lily demanda :

\- Ça ne serait pas de vous mettre toi et Hélène, plus en danger que de devenir simplement le gardien du secret ? Je sais que tu es prêt à donner ta vie pour nous. Mais Remus et Peter…Nous savons qu'un de nos proches le renseigne sur nos déplacements et nos planques. Même ici, nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous pourrons y rester…

\- Remus et Peter seraient aussi enchantés que moi à l'idée d'être votre gardien du secret ! Mais lequel choisir ? se demanda Sirius

James regarda un instant au sol, comme s'il avait honte de la réponse qui montait en lui.

\- Peter… Je choisis Peter.

\- C'est le choix le plus logique. Enfin, pour Tu-Sais-Qui qui le pense faible, compléta Sirius.

\- Expliquez-vous, dit Lily

\- C'est simple : Peter serait la dernière personne à qui l'on penserait pour ce rôle, expliqua James. Remus était préfet, très bon élève, celui qui faisait gagner des points à Gryffondor. Il est après Sirius, celui vers lequel tout le monde se tournera. Et puis…depuis sa dernière mission chez les loups-garous… Tu sais, Sirius, je trouve qu'il a changé.

James se prit la tête entre ses mains. Lily lui frotta le dos. Sirius comprenait à quel point c'était dur d'admettre que Remus pouvait être le traître. Sirius se mordit la lèvre et serra le poing. Il détestait l'admettre, mais le traître avait de bonnes chances d'être Remus. Volontairement ou non.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait pu tourner à l'ennemie ? demanda Lily étranglé par l'émotion.

\- Ce qui est clair c'est qu'il y a un traître. Soit c'est Dumbledore, pour arriver à ses fins, soit c'est Remus qui aurait pu lâcher quelques informations sans le faire exprès ou pour gagner la confiance des loups-garous. On devrait lui dire qu'on a choisi Sirius. C'est le choix le plus logique, on l'a vu.

Sirius acquiesça et Lily suivit.

Peter était arrivé dans l'après-midi, il se tenait dans un coin avec James. Lily intriguée d'entendre des rires étouffés dans leur direction se leva du salon où elle jouait avec Hélène, elle alla les voir. Leur tête était la seule chose qui dépassait du cadre de la porte. De toute évidence ce qui se passait dans la cuisine les faisait bien rire. En les voyant ainsi, Lily repensa aux nombreuses fois que les maraudeurs étaient là à surveiller leur prochaine victime. Lily s'approcha de la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

Au centre de la pièce, son bébé de dix mois était assis et regardait droit dans les yeux son parrain qui était assis en tailleur en face de lui. Lily s'apprêtait à faire une remarque quand James lui tapota l'épaule et lui fit signe de garder le silence. Il lui souffla à l'oreille.

\- Attends, ça va devenir drôle.

Lily se cacha derrière l'autre côté du cadre de la porte de la cuisine. Elle rapporta son attention sur son fils et son parrain. Ils n'avaient pas bougé. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à regarder Harry et Sirius se livrer une bataille de regards…

À ce moment-là, le bébé commença à émettre des petits bruits, comme des gazouillis et il fit un grand sourire avec des bulles avec sa bouche. Le spectacle était si attendrissant que Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Mais le plus étonnant, et drôle effectivement, était de voir Sirius Black prendre dans ses bras son filleul en lui faisant des papouilles en lui racontant n'importe quoi avec un sourire béat et niais. Dans son dos, James et Peter étaient pliés en deux.

\- Ça fait trois fois aujourd'hui, dit James. Trois fois qu'il se fait avoir par le même truc…

\- Il faut absolument qu'on prenne des photos pour pouvoir le faire chanter, ajouta Peter. Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

\- Il ne pourra jamais remporter une bataille de regards contre mon fils, assura James. Un Potter avec des yeux de sa mère gagne à tous les coups !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna. Sirius, complètement gaga, était en train de faire voltiger le bébé qui riait aux éclats.

\- Mais où est donc passé cet appareil photo, dit Lily en cherchant partout dans le salon.

Vers cinq heures, les hommes mettaient la table aidée par Hélène. Harry bien sagement assis dans sa chaise haute, les regardait avec attention. Lily était aux fourneaux et elle s'apprêtait à les aider lorsqu'un hibou arriva sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Remus est à l'arrêt de bus, annonça Lily après avoir lu le message du hibou.

\- J'y vais, annonça Sirius en attrapant son manteau.

\- Moi aussi ! supplia Hélène.

Hélène sautilla de joie en entendant la nouvelle.

« Comment lui résister lorsqu'elle me regarde avec ses yeux-là » pensa son père.

Il lui donna son manteau et elle l'enfila sans histoire. Elle tendit la main à son père et ils partirent tous les deux à la rencontre de Remus.

À leur retour, Sirius en conclut, en voyant le visage angoissé de Peter, que les Potter avaient profité de son absence pour lui parler de leur projet de faire de lui leur gardien du secret. Remus passa la porte juste après Sirius et James qui les avait fait passer les différentes barrières de protection. Hélène était encore perchée sur les épaules de Remus lorsqu'il entra. Il avait l'air fatigué- la pleine lune approchait- mais son visage rayonnait de bonheur lorsqu'il décrocha cette petite fille de ses épaules. En les voyants arrivés, Lily qui avait enfin trouvé l'appareil photo immortalisa le moment.

\- Je veux avoir un double de cette photo Lily, dit Sirius.

\- Je vais en prendre plein et je te les donnerai tous, Sirius. Je trouve que l'on ne prend pas assez de photo chez les sorciers.

\- Tu as bien raison, chéris, confirma James.

Lily demanda à James de sortir le délicieux ragoût du four afin qu'ils puissent commencer à manger. Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous à la table, Remus prit la parole.

\- Dumbledore m'a parlé du sortilège de Fidelitas.

Peter, James, Lily et Sirius levèrent la tête et ils le regardèrent interloqués.

\- Dumbledore m'a dit que vous étiez tous au courant. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivé aussi juste, aujourd'hui. Il a demandé à me voir.

Sirius ressentit un poids tombé dans le fond de son estomac. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait faire c'est de cacher des choses à Remus. Il lui avait toujours tout partagé et il lui en coutait de ne rien dire en ce moment. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir. Remus le connaissait si bien qu'il le verrait immédiatement. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Sirius savait que James pensait la même chose que lui.

\- Effectivement, nous sommes au courant, Lunard et tout ce que Dumbledore t'a dit est vrai. Je n'ai rien à cacher à Dumbledore encore moins à toi, dit lentement James.

Remus approuva d'un hochement de la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a du dessert, Lily ? demanda Peter pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Lily apparemment bien heureuse de se lever pour changer d'air.

Elle prit son temps pour rapporter le dessert et à son retour elle échangea un regard avec Sirius. Sirius regarda à nouveau James puis il essaya de changer ses idées. Hélène qui avait profité de cette distraction pour se rapprocher d'Harry, le nourrissait à la cuillère. Quand Sirius s'en aperçut, Hélène lui donnait du pouding tout en servant au passage. Sirius éclata de rire en les voyants complètement sales à force d'échapper du dessert partout. En l'entendant rire Hélène se figea. Tous les autres les regardaient avec les yeux ronds tant ils étaient beurrés de pouding.

Il ne fut pas tard lorsque Remus annonça qu'il devait partir. Il dit « bonsoir » à tout le monde en s'excusant de partir si tôt. Tous comprenaient que la pleine lune approchait et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Il embrassa Lily, serra la main de James et Peter. Il embrassa le front d'Harry, fit tournoyer Hélène une dernière fois dans les airs avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius qui lui dit :

\- Je vais sortir avec toi.

Sirius prit son manteau et Remus fit un dernier au revoir de la main. Sirius ouvrit la porte et Remus le suivi.

En arrivant sur le trottoir devant la maison, Sirius regarda Remus. Il connaissait ce visage. Remus était angoissé par quelque chose. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et serra très fort. Sirius aussi se sentait angoissé. Angoissé de tout ce qui lui avait caché et de tout ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Angoissé de douter de son meilleur ami et amant, alors que ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. En plus Sirius n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il le laisserait partir comme ça. Il aurait voulu être là pour lui, pour le surveiller, s'assurer que tout se passait bien pendant sa transformation comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois sous la forme du chien quand ils étaient encore à l'école. Une voix ne cessait de lui répéter « Rester ensemble », mais Sirius ne pouvait pas. Il devait retourner auprès de sa fille et se cacher afin que personne, même pas Remus, ne puisse les trouver. Il devait le faire pour protéger James, Lily, Harry et Hélène. Il aurait aimé lui parler du changement qu'ils avaient fait pour le gardien du secret. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire et ça le brulait de l'intérieur.

Remus l'embrassa fougueusement. Sirius surprit de cet élan en public fut pris au dépourvu, mais se laissa faire. Puis Remus lassa glisser sa main sur le bras de Sirius. Il avança sans lâcher sa main jusqu'à ce que leur doigt ne puisse plus se toucher.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura Sirius la bouche sèche.

\- À bientôt, lui répondit Remus.

Remus marcha sur le trottoir un instant puis Sirius entendit le « crac » familier qui lui annonçait que Remus avait transplané.


	12. Halloween 1981

Bonjour à vous tous,

Voici les deux derniers chapitres de ce qui est pour moi le prologue de ma fanfiction. J'espère que vous avez aimer cette histoire et que vous continuerez de lire la suite de cette grande aventure. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews. C'est très motivant et très touchant.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour la fin de ce prologue. Nous connaissons tous le tragique dénouement de cette partie de l'histoire d'Harry Potter. J'ai essayer de relater les faits que JK Rolling nous a laisser dans les livres le plus fidèlement possible. Je l'ai écrit du point de vu de Sirius et Remus, car c'est eux qui étaient les plus près des Potter et qui ont subit les conséquences de leurs morts. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 12 : Halloween 1981**

Peu après cette rencontre, Sirius s'était caché dans un petit village du sud de l'Angleterre. Les nouvelles de ses amis se firent de plus en plus rares. Peu après sa dernière visite, le Potter s'étaient acheter une maison à Godric's Hollow. Le sortilège de Fidelitas avait été prononcé et Peter était allé se cacher dans un quartier de Londres que Sirius connaissait bien. Remus donnait très peu de nouvelles, mais Sirius se doutait qu'il était toujours dans sa maison au nord du pays. Au mois début août, Lily écrivit à Sirius.

Cher Patmol, _(Les reliques de la mort p.197 et 735 éditions Gallimard)_

Merci, merci, pour le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Harry ! C'est de très loin celui qu'il a préféré. Un an et il file déjà sur son balai-jouet ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il était content, je te joins une photo pour que tu le voies toi-même. Comme tu le sais, le balai ne vole qu'à soixante centimètres de hauteur, mais Harry a failli tuer le chat et il a pulvérisé un horrible vase que Pétunia m'avait offert pour Noël (ce dont je ne me plains pas). Bien entendu, James a trouvé ça très drôle, il a dit qu'il deviendrait sûrement un grand joueur de Quidditch, mais nous avons dû enlever tous les bibelots et nous le surveillons de près chaque fois qu'il fait un tour avec.

Nous avons eu un dîner d'anniversaire très tranquille, simplement nous et Bathilda qui a toujours été charmante avec nous et qui adore Harry. Nous étions désolés que tu ne puisses venir, mais l'Ordre passe avant tout le reste et d'ailleurs Harry n'est même pas assez grand pour savoir que c'est son anniversaire ! James commence à en avoir assez d'être enfermé ici, il essaie de ne pas le montrer, mais je le vois bien. De plus, Dumbledore a toujours sa cape d'invisibilité, toute escapade lui est donc interdite. Si tu pouvais venir nous voir, il serait ravi. Le petit Quedver était là le week-end dernier, j'ai trouvé qu'il n'avait pas le moral, mais c'était sans doute à cause de ce qui est arrivé aux McKinnon. J'ai pleuré toute la soirée quand j'ai appris la nouvelle.

Bathilda vient nous voir presque tous les jours, cette petite vieille est fascinante, elle raconte des histoires absolument extraordinaires sur Dumbledore, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en serait ravi s'il le savait ! J'ignore ce qu'il y a de vrai dans tout cela, car il semble incroyable que Dumbledore ait jamais pu être ami avec Gellert Grindelwald. Personnellement, je crois qu'elle a un peu perdu la tête !

Avec toute mon affection

Lily.

Sirius n'avait pas pu être présent pour la fête d'Harry, car Dumbledore avait eu besoin de lui dans une mission de protection d'un témoin. C'est Myrline et Socrate qui avaient, à leur habitude, garder Hélène. Pour la fête de celle-ci, il en profita pour aller faire un petit coucou aux Potter. La visite fut brève et Hélène fut au comble du bonheur lorsqu'elle reçut un charmant petit service à thé avec lequel Lily avait joué étant enfant.

Le temps passa. Hélène fêta son troisième anniversaire. C'était le premier anniversaire que Sirius passa seul avec elle. La situation pour tous les membres de l'Ordre était catastrophique. À chaque semaine la liste des morts s'allongeait. Edgar Bones avait été tué la veille de la fête d'Hélène avec toute sa famille. Cett événement coupa le goût à Sirius d'invité qui que ce soit à la dernière minute.

Le soir d'Halloween, Sirius décida de sortir chercher des bonbons avec sa fille. Il en avait plus qu'assez de rester cacher sans sortir, autrement que pour aller faire l'épicerie. Halloween était l'occasion rêvée pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il déguisa sa fille en citrouille. Ce déguisement était le seul que Sirius avait pu trouver à l'épicerie. Elle était très jolie dans ce costume. Ses cheveux ressortaient davantage et ses yeux avaient l'air de deux petites goûtes de pluie dans tout cet ensemble d'orange. Lui mettre ce costume avait été une bataille de longue haleine. En fait, ça avait pris vingt minutes pour lui enfiler. Hélène ne voulait pas le mettre. Sirius avait fini par jeter un sort au costume pour l'empêcher de l'enlever.

Elle fusillait son père des yeux.

\- Je veux être une princesse, moi ! dit-elle les bras croiser la bouche serrée.

\- Tu es la plus jolie des princesses citrouilles, lui répondit son père.

Hélène se détourna de son père en boudant de plus belle. Hélène ne faisait plus beaucoup de crises, mais elle avait gardé sa tête dure. Elle refusait de laisser tomber l'affaire. Sirius la connaissait bien. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, mais il avait ses trucs. Il prit ses clés, sans rien dire. Il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il se tourna vers Hélène et lui dit :

\- Si tu veux venir faire un tour de moto c'est maintenant, tu viens ?

Hélène le regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- Avec Belle ? demanda-t-elle

\- D'accord avec Belle, lui accorda Sirius.

Hélène se leva d'un bond et courut dans sa chambre chercher sa poupée. C'était bien le meilleur compromis que Sirius pouvait espérer.

Sirius installa sa fille dans le side car et il s'envola vers le quartier d'Islington où se cachait Peter. Il se dit qu'il irait le voir après avoir fait sa tournée de bonbon. Voir un visage amical lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Hélène regardait les enfants qui passaient de maison en maison tandis qu'ils survolaient Londres.

Sirius stationna sa moto dans la rue où Peter habitait. Il donna la main à Hélène pour l'aider à sortir du side car. Elle attrapa sa poupée et son panier de bonbon et ils se mirent en marche pour ramasser le plus de bonbon possible. La tournée ne fut pas très longue. Après seulement six maisons, le panier d'Hélène débordait. Il était huit heures et Hélène tombait de fatigue. Sirius la prit dans ses bras. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et elle s'assoupit. Il déposa le panier dans le side car de sa moto puis il se rendit à la maison de Peter.

Celle-ci était minuscule et située entre deux plus grandes maisons ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était encore plus petite. Sirius franchit la barrière qui menait à l'allée de la maison. Il remarqua tout de suite que les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. Sirius sonna à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'y avait pas de réponse, pas de signe de vie. Une pensée lui vient alors en tête : « Ils avaient eu Peter ! », mais c'était ridicule pourquoi les Mangemorts auraient voulu s'en prendre à lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Comment auraient-ils trouvé sa cachette ?

Sirius fit le tour de la maison à pas de loup en portant sa fille toujours assoupit sur son épaule. Il n'avait aucune trace d'effraction, rien qui montrait signe que les Mangemorts s'étaient rendu ici. La peur qui gagnait Sirius ne se calma pas. Un pressentiment affolant s'emparait de lui. Il prit son couteau magique qu'il trainait toujours dans sa poche et il inséra la lame entre la porte et le cadre de celle-ci. Il remua doucement le couteau comme il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. Il retira délicatement la lame et il eut un faible cliquetis. Il poussa prudemment la porte et entra dans la maison, la baguette levée, prêt à se défendre. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte. La maison était complètement vide. Il n'y avait plus un meuble, plus rien !

\- James, Lily ! souffla Sirius tandis que la panique le prenait.

Il courut jusqu'à sa moto. Il savait que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Peter, les Potter étaient en danger ! Il glissa sa fille dans le side car sans cérémonie puis il démarra sa moto en trombe sans prendre gare aux enfants moldus et à leurs parents qui passaient de maison en maison. Il vola aussi rapidement que sa moto le pouvait. Lorsqu'il fut en approche de Godric's Hallow, Sirius coupa les gaz et il se laissa planer jusqu'au sol. Il réussit à atterrir à quelques rues de la maison des Potter. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et courut aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes. Il courait comme si cela l'aiderait à combattre tous les dangers qui pouvaient atteindre ses amis. Il passa par une sombre ruelle qui menait au champ derrière la maison de James.

Il faisait noir et Sirius n'y voyait seulement qu'à deux mètres devant lui. Il savait que la maison était devant lui. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la maison, mais les voisins avaient laissé celle de l'extérieure allumé. Sirius courrait toujours vers la maison. L'angoisse l'envahissait. Il pouvait distinguer vaguement où il allait. Il chercha à y voir plus clairement lorsqu'il heurta une grosse branche. Il tomba de tout son long et échappa Hélène dans sa chute. Il y eut un moment qui parut une éternité à Sirius où il resta sonné. Puis il entendit les pleurs de sa fille. Sirius se mit à quatre pattes puis il la chercha à tâtons dans le noir. Quand il la trouva, il la blotti contre lui et commença à la bercer pour la calmer. Il n'avait pas du tout envie que les moldus ou bien pires ne soit au courant de sa présence. En la berçant il sentit que sa jambe gauche l'élançait. C'était la jambe qui avait heurté la grosse branche. Ses mains aussi étaient écorchées, mais l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines était si vive qu'il ne sentait presque rien. Hélène se calma. Sirius l'examina pour voir les impacts de sa chute. Elle avait les bras, les mains, les genoux et surtout le visage écorchés. Elle ne semblait pas saigner au moins. Sirius regarda en direction de la grosse branche. À bien y réfléchir, elle était étrangement molle pour une branche… Sirius s'approcha de l'endroit où il était tombé. Hélène sur ses talons. Sirius tenait toujours sa baguette. Il vit les contours de ce qu'il avait pris pour une branche. Il fit signe à Hélène de s'arrêter et de se taire. Elle s'exécuta. Sirius comprit rapidement que la branche était en fait un homme. Lorsqu'il aperçut son visage, Sirius fut frappé d'horreur en le reconnaissant. James ! Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts et ils avaient perdu leur éclat. Il était mort ! James avait été tué ! Sirius était pétrifié par la douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son meilleur ami, son frère était mort ! Il était là, devant lui, sans vie ! Sirius revient à lui lorsqu'il sentit la petite main de sa fille sur son épaule. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était tombé à genoux. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, il était là à regarder James. Soudain il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu Lily et Harry. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et courut comme il le pouvait, malgré la douleur de sa jambe gauche, jusqu'à la maison. La porte avait été arrachée de ses gonds. Sirius entra dans la maison et il vit que tous les meubles avaient été renversés que tous les objets était brisé, c'était le chaos !

Sirius entendit des bruits qui venaient du deuxième étage. Celui qui avait fait ça était encore dans la maison se dit Sirius. Il cacha sa fille dans un placard de la cuisine. Elle le regardait apeurée. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait vu son père pleurer sur le cadavre de James. Elle serra sa poupée contre elle alors que Sirius refermait la porte du placard.

Sirius brandit sa baguette et avança en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il trouva l'escalier. Il espérait détruire la pourriture qui avait tué James. Il sentit également, que l'air était beaucoup plus frais à mesure qu'il montait. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre. Il entendit alors Harry qui pleurait dans sa chambre. « Dieu merci ! » se dit Sirius, le petit était encore en vie. Il entra dans sa chambre et le spectacle qu'il y vit lui donna la nausée. Harry était assis dans sa bassinette apparemment il était blessé. Son visage était maculé de sang. Lily était étendue au pied de la bassinette. Ses yeux verts si éclatants et pétillants avaient eux aussi perdu toutes traces de vie. Lily avait également été tuée. La pièce avait libéralement vécu une explosion. Il ne restait que deux murs à la pièce. Les murs extérieurs et le toit au-dessus de la chambre avaient volé en éclat. Les décombres emplissaient la pièce.

Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras. Il tremblait tellement la douleur qui le submergeait était grande. Il attrapa une couverture dans laquelle il l'enveloppa. Il en déchira une autre et commença à nettoyer le visage d'Harry. Le bébé se mit alors à pleurer à plein poumon.

\- Papa ?

Sirius entendit la voix de sa fille à travers les pleurs de son filleul. Il se précipita en bas de l'escalier. Hélène était sortie de sa cachette et elle cherchait son père dans l'obscurité. Il s'approcha d'elle et il la prit par la main. Il marcha lentement le regard vide vers la porte arrière.

Tout était fini, ses deux amis étaient morts. Voldemort avait gagné. Harry était en vie, mais Sirius était incapable de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment tellement la douleur et le vide l'envahissaient. Il réalisa pourtant une chose. Une chose qui le transperçait et qui prenait toute la place dans sa tête : Peter les avait trahis ! C'était à cause de lui, Sirius, que les Potter avaient choisi Peter comme gardien du secret. C'était sa faute s'ils étaient morts. C'était comme s'il les avait tué lui-même. Le remords le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un qui s'approchait. Il cacha les enfants dans la garde-robe de l'entrée. Il fit signe à Hélène de ne faire aucun bruit. Celle-ci se mit à flatter les cheveux d'Harry qui s'était calmé. Sirius ouvrit la porte, prêt à attaquer. Il vit alors un homme gigantesque s'approcher. C'était Hagrid.

\- Sirius ? Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda le géant

\- Hagrid, ils…ils sont morts ! lui répondit Sirius qui sentait toute la réalité de ses paroles.

\- James et Lily ?

Sirius hocha de la tête.

\- Et leur fils aussi ?

Sirius fit non de la tête. Il entra dans la maison. Il prit Harry dans la garde-robe. Ce faisant, il réalisa qu'Hagrid était le premier à arriver sur les lieux. Il ne savait pas comment il avait été mis au courant. Comment être sûr qu'Hagrid n'était pas du côté de Voldemort ? Après tout, il avait eu confiance en Peter. Un gars qui avait fait les quatre cent coups avec lui, qu'il connaissait depuis neuf ans ! …Alors pourquoi Hagrid serait hors de tout soupçon…

Sirius voulut remettre Harry dans la garde-robe, mais Hagrid l'avait suivi et avait vu le bébé. Il fit un petit signe discret à sa fille pour qu'elle reste cacher. Il referma la porte de la garde-robe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a au front ? demanda Hagrid.

\- Il a sans doute été blessé quand on a tué Lily.

Sirius prit un moment pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions puis il continua.

\- Il y a eu une sorte d'explosion dans la chambre d'Harry.

\- Oui, j'ai vu. L'aile droite de la maison a l'air d'avoir été complètement détruite. Tu as une idée de qui ou quoi aurait fait ça ? lui demanda-t-il

Sirius lui fit signe que non.

\- Dumbledore m'a envoyé chercher le petit et il m'a dit que je le trouverais ici. À ce qu'il paraît, ça serait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il serait venu en personne pour les tuer.

Le remords rongeait Sirius, plus profondément. Il se revoyait avec James au mois de mai où il avait suggéré de prendre Peter. S'il avait accepté de devenir leur gardien du secret rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Harry aurait encore ses parents et Sirius ses amis. Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il était fâché contre lui-même d'avoir refusé et d'avoir proposé ce lâche de Peter. Une idée s'imposa à lui. Elle devient bientôt une obsession qui s'emparait de lui et qu'il ne lâcherait jamais. : Il allait trouver Peter et il allait lui faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à James et Lily.

\- Hagrid, laisse-moi Harry. Je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui, dit Sirius au géant. _(Prisonnier d'Azkaban p. 225)_

\- Je suis désolé, Sirius, mais j'ai reçu des ordres de Dumbledore, répondit le géant.

\- Où va-t-il vivre alors ? lui demanda Sirius

\- Dumbledore a dit qu'Harry devait être confié à sa tante et son oncle.

\- Chez Pétunia, la sœur disjonctée de Lily et son gros imbécile de mari ! Non. Laisse faire, Hagrid, je vais le garder avec moi. Il sera bien mieux qu'avec ces fous furieux !

\- Dumbledore l'a dit. Harry doit habiter chez eux ! dit le géant sur un ton menaçant.

Sirius savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre Hagrid. Quand Dumbledore lui donnait un ordre, Hagrid l'exécutait quoiqu'il lui en coute ! Sirius lui tendit donc Harry.

\- Prend ma moto. Je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant, lui dit Sirius.

Il savait qu'Hagrid ne pouvait faire usage de magie et encore moins avec Harry. Il serait donc plus rapide avec la moto. Et puis, Peter la connaissait et il savait que dès qu'il l'entendrait, il transplanerait. Non, il allait le prendre par surprise et lui faire regretter.

Hagrid grimpa sur la moto. Il installa Harry dans le side car et il s'envola alors que le jour se levait sur Godric's Hollow. Sirius les regarda disparaître dans le ciel, puis il retourna vers la maison. Il ouvrit la porte de la garde-robe. Hélène était blottie dans un coin.

\- Le gros monstre est parti ? demanda-t-elle en apercevant son père.

\- Oui, il est parti et nous aussi on s'en va, lui répondit Sirius en lui tendant la main.

Sirius regarda vers la rue et il y vit des moldus qui s'arrêtaient devant la maison. Il entendit les sirènes de police. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour James et Lily. Sirius prit sa fille et il transplana.


	13. Répercussions

Chapitre 13 : Répercussions.

Il arriva pile devant une vieille maison de campagne. Il était venu dans cette maison à plusieurs reprises pendant les étés où il allait à Poudlard. Il y avait tant de bons souvenirs, mais aucun assez fort pour faire taire le remords, la culpabilité, la colère et la rage qui coulait à présent dans ses veines. Il semblait qu'une seule chose pourrait le soulager : tuer Peter et le faire souffrir.

Sirius monta les longues marches qui menaient à la porte de la maison. Il cogna à la porte. Hélène cria de bonheur lorsqu'elle aperçut Remus qui vint ouvrir. Remus avait l'air étonné de les trouver devant sa porte. Il parut très inquiet quand il vit l'air blafard et tremblant de Sirius devant lui. Les vêtements de Sirius et Hélène étaient déchirés et tachés de terre. Remus les invita à entrer et referma la porte derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Avez-vous été attaqué ?

Sirius n'arrivait pas à parler. Comment avait-il pu, même un instant, douter que Remus ait pu être le traître. Le voir devant lui était pire que tout. Comment allait-il expliquer qu'il n'était pas le gardien du secret ? Qu'il avait proposé Peter parce qu'il croyait que lui Remus était un espion de Voldemort. Qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé et que maintenant James et Lily étaient morts ! Comment n'avait-il pas pu le consulter ? Ça avait toujours été Remus le cerveau, le plus raisonnable, le plus sage ! Si ils l'avaient consulté, il aurait convaincu James de faire confiance à Dumbledore.

Sirius regarda Remus et lui fit signe que non. Sirius se mit à se promener de gauche à droite en continuant de serrer sa fille contre lui. Il se parlait à lui-même.

Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ? Si c'était si évident que ce serait lui le gardien du secret de James et Lily, pourquoi avait-il cherché à ce que ce soit un autre ? Pour sa fille ? Les Mangemorts lui auraient couru après de toute façon ! Il allait trouver Peter et il allait le tuer. Mais il ne pouvait pas y aller avec Hélène. Il devait absolument la laisser à Remus. C'était le seul en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Mais laisser sa fille, son bébé lui semblait insupportable. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait besoin pour attraper Peter. Sirius était déchiré dans ses émotions. Il voulait tant rester auprès de sa fille. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. La seule vraie famille qu'il avait toujours voulue. Mais il ne se voyait pas continuer sa vie en sachant que Peter était libre. Chaque fois qu'il reverrait Remus, il saurait à quel point James et Lily lui manqueraient. Chaque fois qu'il regarderait sa fille, il se rappellerait qu'Harry n'a plus de parents et que tout ça est de sa faute ! Il devait tuer Peter pour apaiser la douleur qui lui brulait les entailles.

Sirius continua de se parler à lui-même, afin de se convaincre de laisser sa fille et de partir. Il faisait les cent pas dans la maison. Pour Remus, voir le spectacle de Sirius hystérique, l'inquiétait.

Soudain Sirius se tourna vers Remus. Ses yeux étaient fous. Il avait l'air affolé.

\- Prends-la ! dit-il

\- Quoi ? demanda Remus surpris.

\- Prends Hélène. Il faut que j'aille… Il faut que je…insista Sirius en cherchant ses mots.

\- Il faut que quoi ? Que tu fasses quoi ? demanda Remus tranquillement en ne cessant de l'observer comme si Sirius pouvait être dangereux pour lui-même.

Sirius tendit Hélène à Remus. Celui-ci la prit un peu surpris.

\- Je vais revenir ! J'espère… dit Sirius qui semblait sombrer dans la folie.

Sirius ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il s'arrêta un moment. S'apercevant que cela pourrait bien être la dernière fois qu'il les reverrait avant longtemps. Il se tourna et les observa tous les deux. Remus le regardait abasourdi. Sirius ne l'avait par remarquer avant, mais il était en robe de chambre. Il venait sans doute de se lever. Il était tout aussi beau qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu. Hélène aussi avait l'air inquièt de voir son père partir. Ses yeux bleus semblaient le supplier de rester. Elle ouvrit les bras vers lui. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il lui donnait un baiser sur la joue et il lui dit d'une voix calme :

\- Sois sage, ma princesse ! Papa va revenir.

Il regarda ensuite Remus. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser doux, sans passion, mais tout aussi délicieux que tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangés. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Sirius quitta précipitamment la maison. C'était sans doute la seule façon qu'il pouvait les quitter sans s'éterniser dans les larmes.

Après ce baiser qui lui sembla désespéré, Remus resta un moment debout à regarder la porte que Sirius avait refermée en quittant. Remus était encore tout retourné par son attitude. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour le mettre dans cet état. Et ce baiser. Il n'avait pas le même sens que les autres, Remus l'avait senti. C'était un au revoir.

Remus regarda Hélène. Ils échangèrent un regard interloqué. Qu'allait-il bien faire d'elle ? Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Sirius avait dit qu'il allait revenir. Oui, mais quand ?... Remus pensa que Sirius semblait être parti pour un bon moment. Pour les deux prochaines semaines tout pouvait bien aller, mais il aurait besoin d'un Plan B pour l'éloigner lorsqu'il se transformerait. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir la vie d'Hélène sur la conscience.

\- Gaufres ? demanda Hélène

Remus lui sourit. Elle se rappelait donc de toutes les fois où ils avaient préparé les gaufres ensemble. Son sourire se brisa soudait en repensant à Sirius et à son état lorsqu'il était parti.

\- Je veux des gaufres ! insista Hélène

Remus reporta son attention sur elle. Il la conduisit dans la cuisine. Il l'installa sur le comptoir et remarqua alors qu'elle avait beaucoup changé au cours de la dernière année. Elle l'aida avec beaucoup plus d'agilité. Cela n'empêcha pas la cuisine d'être sans-dessus-dessous quand ils eurent terminé.

Hélène mit la table pendant que Remus faisait cuire les gaufres. Elle s'installa ensuite à genoux sur sa chaise et commença à manger dès que Remus posa son assiette sur la table. Elle était affamée !

Après le déjeuner, Remus donna à Hélène quelques boîtes de conserve. Sa maison n'était pas du tout adaptée à une enfant de 3 ans déguisée en citrouille. Hélène ne dit pas un mot et s'amusa à construire un château pour sa poupée Belle. Puis elle finit par s'endormir au milieu du château de boîte de conserve.

Remus la ramassa et la déshabilla puis la coucha dans la chambre d'amis du deuxième étage. Il avait trouvé de vieux vêtements qu'il avait un jour portés étant enfant et les avait mis à côté de son lit.

Il prit ensuite place au salon où il s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré. Celui que son père occupait lorsqu'il était enfant. Il se plongea alors dans ses réflexions. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu mettre Sirius dans cet état. De toute évidence, lui et Hélène avaient fait une chute. Ce qui expliquait la vilaine écorchure qui décorait le visage d'Hélène. Sirius disait qu'ils n'avaient pas été attaqués, alors que s'était-il passé ? Remus se dit qu'il essayerait de questionner la petite à son réveille pour en apprendre plus.

Mais il n'eut pas à le faire, car un hibou apporta une lettre qui venait d'Alastor Maugrey, un membre de l'Ordre et ami de Dumbledore.

Remus,

J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que James et Lily Potter sont morts hier soir à leur domicile de Godric's Hollow. Selon les rumeurs, Tu-Sais-Qui s'en serait chargé lui-même et il aurait trouvé la mort également. Leur fils Harry a miraculeusement survécu à l'attaque. Personne ne sait comment cela est possible. Dumbledore se charge de lui trouver une maison. Une réunion aura lieu dans deux jours afin de débriefer tout le monde sur les récents événements.

Maugrey

Tout en lisant la lettre de Maugrey, Remus se senti trembler. Les larmes montaient malgré lui. Quand il eut fini de lire la lettre, Remus prit appui sur le comptoir. Il essayait de contenir la peine qui l'envahissait. Il frappa du poing sur le comptoir à plusieurs reprises. Les émotions semblaient s'entremêler et il n'eut bientôt plus la force de se retenir. Il s'écrasa au sol. Le dos appuyé sur les armoires, la tête entre les genoux et il se laissa aller à pleurer. James et Lily étaient morts. Et cela créa un grand vide en lui.

Le temps devint flou. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis par terre à pleurer. Assez longtemps si on en croyait ses muscles endoloris par son inaction. Il était si fatigué par les émotions qu'il n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Il sentit alors la main d'Hélène se poser sur sa tête. Il la regarda. Il y avait beaucoup de compassion dans son regard malgré son jeune âge. Elle entoura ses mains autour de ses épaules et le serra contre elle. Elle flatta son dos pour le réconforter. Puis elle posa un baiser sur son front en disant :

\- Chut…pleure plus, c'est fini la peine.

Cela faisait deux jours que Sirius l'avait laissé chez lui. La routine allait bien. Hélène n'était pas une enfant difficile. Remus lui avait trouvé des vêtements plus féminins ainsi que des jouets. Elle n'en demandait pas plus. Ce matin-là, il déjeunait avec elle. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire d'elle le soir venue, lorsqu'il aurait besoin de se rendre à la réunion de l'Ordre. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. De toute façon, ceux en qui il avait confiance seraient présents à cette rencontre.

Le hibou postal apporta la Gazette du sorcier. Remus le prit distraitement. Il déposa l'argent dans la bourse de l'oiseau et attrapa sa tasse de thé. Il se dirigea à la table à manger où Hélène était assise. Elle regardait pensivement par la fenêtre. Elle semblait triste ce matin-là. Quand elle le vit revenir avec le journal, elle lui demanda :

\- Quand mon papa va revenir ?

\- Bientôt, ma chouette, lui répondit-il avec un sourire forcé

Il ne l'avait pas du tout convaincu, car Hélène se contenta de retourner son regard sur la forêt qui se trouvait tout autour de la maison.

Remus déplia le journal d'une main. Quand son regard se posa sur la une du journal, faillit échapper sa tasse de thé. Il lut attentivement le gros titre.

SIRIUS BLACK – UN TUEUR EN SÉRIE ENFIN ARRÊTÉ !

« Hier matin, un terrible évènement est survenue en pleine heure de pointe dans les rues passantes de Londres. Peter Pettigrow, un grand ami de James et Lily Potter, a connu une mort atroce. Il se trouve que la tragédie des Potter, que nous avons relatée pour vous il y a de cela deux jours, a été orchestré par Sirius Black, le soi-disant meilleur ami des Potter et parrain de leur fils Harry, le survivant. Nous avons appris que depuis plusieurs semaines, les Potter connaissaient l'intention de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom de les tuer. Peter Pettigrow en apprenant la funeste nouvelle a vite déduit que c'était Sirius Black qui les avait trahi. Fou de chagrin, il s'est lancé à sa poursuite. Il a réussi à coincer Black dans une ruelle. « Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça Sirius » auraient été ses derniers mots selon ce que nous a rapporté Cornelius Fudge, directeur du Département des Catastrophes magiques qui fut l'un des premiers à arriver sur les lieux du drame. Peter Pettigrow aurait sorti sa baguette, mais Black fut plus rapide. Le sort que Black jeta donna lieu à une explosion si violente qu'un cratère s'est formé en plein milieu de la rue. Une douzaine de moldus sont morts sur le coup. Une robe ensanglantée et un doigt fut tout ce qui resta du brave garçon qu'était Peter Pettigrow. Selon les autorités, Black riait aux éclats devant ce spectacle effroyable. Il fallut vingt sorciers de la brigade magique pour procédé à son arrestation et l'escorter immédiatement à la prison d'Azkaban. La première Ministre de la Magie Millicent Bagnold a tenu à faire se faire rassurante auprès de la population de sorciers et sorcières : « Voici encore une fois un événement tragique dans lequel il faut voir de l'espoir mes chers concitoyens. Justice sera faite et aucun de ceux qui ont collaboré avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne pourra s'en sortir impuni. Restons fort, bientôt une aire de paix viendra. » Une veillé funèbre s'organise bientôt afin de rendre hommage à tous ceux qui ont péri dans ce tragique événement. »

(Texte inspiré du récit de Fudge dans le prisonier d'Azkaban p. 226 et 227)

Remus était subjugué en lisant l'article. C'était surréaliste. Sirius qui avait livré James et Lily. Peter qui partait à sa poursuite… Remus était celui qui connaissait le mieux Sirius. Il était son ami depuis neuf ans et depuis cinq ans ils vivaient une relation amoureuse. Il le connaissait sous toutes ses coutures, jamais Sirius, même sous la torture, n'aurait livré James et Lily. Encore moins devenir un partisan de Voldemort. Pourquoi s'en serait-il prit à Peter d'une façon aussi violente ? Non, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était pas possible ! Sirius était sûrement innocent. Remus le savait. James et Lily, s'ils étaient encore vivants, seraient d'accord avec lui. Jamais Sirius avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour James et Lily ne se serait mis au service de Voldemort en mettant la vie de sa fille en danger. Hélène comptait beaucoup trop pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille… Hélène ? Pourquoi Sirius lui avait donné sa fille ? Pour l'épargner dans sa fuite ? Sirius n'était pas un lâche. Il n'aurait pas été du côté de Voldemort ! essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Il n'aurait jamais permis qu'on fasse du mal à Lily, James ou même à son filleul Harry. C'est pour ça que les Potter l'avaient choisi pour être leur gardien du secret. Avec ce secret impossible de les trouver. Mais alors, comment Voldemort les avait-il trouvés ? Comment avait-il pu avoir accès à leur cachette ?...

Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Puis soudain tout devint clair. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ! Il était si troublé par les événements qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que si Voldemort avait réussi à trouver les Potter c'était absolument parce que Sirius les avait livré. Il avait brisé son serment. C'était le seul moyen…Cela expliquait pourquoi Sirius était si retourné quand il était venu porter Hélène. Il savait qu'il serait rapidement accusé d'avoir trahi les Potter. Il était retourné parce qu'il avait perdu…son maître ?! Il voulait aussi s'assurer que Remus ne le poursuivrait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait à James et Lily. Remus sentait la colère monter en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sirius l'avait trahi. Lui en qui il avait le plus confiance… Tout ça envolé et faux depuis combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps Sirius les avait-il berné ? Depuis le début ?

Hélène se leva de table en rangeant sa vaisselle. Elle allait prendre un livre dans le salon quand Remus revint à la réalité. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Elle était certes innocente dans tout ça, mais il ne pouvait pas la garder et penser à Sirius chaque fois qu'il poserait les yeux sur elle. En plus, il y avait ses transformations tous les mois. Non ! Il ne pouvait définitivement pas la garder chez lui !

Il habilla Hélène, il lui fit un sac et il quitta la maison avec elle.

Il transplana dans ce qui ressemblait à une charmante petite clairière d'épinette. Hélène se mit à pleurer dès qu'ils furent arrivés. Elle n'avait pas aimé le voyage et elle se mit à vomir son petit déjeuner. Remus essaya de la nettoyer et de la consoler. Il se sentait très mal. Il n'avait pas le goût de l'abandonner, mais il se répétait sans cesse que c'était le mieux pour elle.

Il prit enfin la route avec Hélène. La clairière dans laquelle ils avaient transplané était en fait un petit boisé situé au cœur d'un parc où des enfants moldus jouaient à grimper dans des modules de bois. Il sortit du parc avec Hélène toujours dans ses bras et se mit à marcher sur le trottoir. Il s'arrêta devant la troisième maison après le parc. Remus prit une grande inspiration puis il remonta l'allée qui menait à la maison. Il gravit les quelques marches puis il sonna à la porte.

Une dame bien-portante d'origine créole vint leur répondre. Hélène, malgré tout le temps qui s'était passé depuis qu'elles s'étaient vues, l'accueilli avec joie.

\- Myrline ! s'écria-t-elle en lui tendant les bras.

Le visage bienveillant de Myrline s'alluma en voyant l'enfant. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Un homme beaucoup plus grand que Myrline et à l'allure plus sévère vient les voir.

\- Bonjour Socrate, dit Remus.

\- Bonjour Remus, répondit Socrate de sa voix particulièrement grave.

Il les fit entrer et les invita à prendre place au salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez nous ? demanda-t-il

\- J'ai besoin de vous parler à tous les deux, dit simplement Remus.

Ils laissèrent Hélène s'amuser au salon et ils prient place autour de la table de la salle à manger.

\- Sirius est venue me porter Hélène, il y a deux jours. Il avait l'air bouleversé, presque fou…Il m'a quitté en ne me donnant aucune explication. Avez-vous lu la Gazette du sorcier ce matin ?

\- Oui. Nous savons qu'il a trahi James et Lily et qu'il a tué Peter… dit Myrline d'un ton désolé.

\- Jamais nous n'aurions pu croire que cela pourrait lui arrivé, compléta Socrate.

\- Vous savez ce que je suis ? Ce qui m'arrive tous les mois ? demande Remus avec prudence.

\- Oui. Sirius nous en avait parlé, dit simplement Socrate.

\- C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que vous la gardiez avec vous. Je ne peux pas le faire. Les risques qui lui arrivent quelque chose sont trop grands. Si ça arrivait…je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

\- Ça ne serait pas, également parce qu'elle lui ressemble tant ? demanda Myrline, un sourire en coin.

Remus se contenta de faire oui de la tête tellement sa gorge était serrée en pensant qu'il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un être si tordu.

Myrline et Socrate échangèrent un regard, puis comme s'ils avaient lu dans les pensées l'un de l'autre ils se sourirent.

\- Nous comprenons, Remus, dit Socrate.

\- Et nous serons très heureux de nous occuper d'elle, compléta Myrline avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci à vous deux, dit Remus.

Remus se leva de table. Il alla voir Hélène dans le salon. Il la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort et l'embrassa sur la tête une dernière fois. Il comprit alors pourquoi Sirius avait quitté aussi rapidement. Les larmes semblaient vouloirs franchir la barrière de ses yeux. Il faisait tous les efforts pour les retenir. Lorsqu'il la redéposa au sol, Hélène croyait à l'un de ses multiples au revoir qu'elle avait vécu dans sa vie. Pour elle ce n'était pas définitif. Lui ou son père reviendrait la chercher. Elle lui envoya un baiser soufflé et lui envoya joyeusement la main.

Remus quitta la maison de Socrate et Myrline avec le cœur gros, rongé par la culpabilité. Et cela malgré le fait qu'il savait que le couple s'occuperait très bien d'elle et qu'elle recevrait la meilleure éducation auprès d'eux. Il se rendit dans la petite clairière et transplana. Il ne revit plus Hélène de toute son enfance.


End file.
